From Over the Hills
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Aylin grew up in the Circle of Magi while her brother trained as a Templar. She made many friends among mages and Templars alike, studying and training with both, quickly managed to earn herself a reputation in the Tower. But when tragedy strikes the Tower on several occasions, she fights to move forward and protect those she cares about. Some mature content will be present later.
1. Chapter 1

**9:25 Dragon**

"Please, I cannot just leave her here alone. She has no one else."

The man the young boy spoke to, the head recruiter for the Ferelden Templar Order- Virgil Ryan- regarded him. The young boy before him was Derik Teyber, a promising new recruit who wanted to join the Order to help make a difference not just for his country, but for his younger sister.

"Ser Virgil, there must be a way we can bring her with us." his companion said, a young man named Conrrat Laurent. "She's so young. It wouldn't be right to leave her alone."

Virgil sighed. "Very well. Derik, you may bring your sister. I will speak with the Knight-Commander once we reach Kinlock Hold on your behalf."

Derik smiled with relief. "Thank you, ser. You won't regret your decision, I swear by the Maker."

Virgil offered him a small smile. "We will leave in the morning. Be sure to get plenty of rest, it will be quite the journey."

* * *

The following morning, Derik joined Virgil and Conrrat at the village gate. Conrrat presented him with a horse, then helped him get his sister settled into the saddle.

"Where are we going, big brother?"

Derik smiled at her. "We're going to the Circle of Magi tower, Aylin. The Templars have agreed to take me in for training."  
"What kind of training?" Aylin asked.

Conrrat chuckled. "Your brother will undergo rigorous training to learn to combat magik and wield a weapon, among other things."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Aylin said, looking at him.

Conrrat smiled and ruffled her hair. "It may not be much fun, but it's rewarding beyond compare." He stepped back and mounted into his own saddle. "Besides, nothing is better than a bit of hard training in exchange for a roof over your head and food in your bellies."

Virgil signaled them forward and they set forth on their long journey.

Aylin looked behind them as Wolfshead Harbor faded in the background.

Derik hugged her closer with one arm and smiled. "Don't worry, Sis, we'll be there before you know it."

* * *

"Wow, it's so big!"

Virgil, Conrrat, and Derik all smiled at Aylin's enthusiam once they had reached Kinlock Hold.

"This is where we're going to be living?" she asked, looking to Derik.

"Yes, Sis, this is our new home."

Aylin beamed, then reached out to Derik after he had slid out of his saddle. She pet the horses, then ran off to the dock where a boat was waiting to take them across the lake to the Tower.

"Aylin, be careful!"

"She's awfully spirited for one so young." Virgil said, clapping Derik on the shoulder. "She's what, six?"

Derik nodded. "She'll be seven here soon. Few months from now."

Aylin beamed at the men as they joined her at the dock. "Let's go home!"

Conrrat chuckled, lifting her up into the boat. He and Virgil had grown fond of her and Derik over the several weeks it took them to reach Lake Calenhad. Aylin lifted their spirits and Derik gave them hope for a fading future.

Once the others climbed into the boat, it didn't take them long before they reached the Tower. Thanking the ferryman, they made their way inside and were greeted by other Templars.

Aylin took a look around, trying to be careful as she took in the wonder of the Tower. She turned around to go back to her brother, but she ran right into someone.

"Ow, watch where you're going, idiot!"

Aylin rubbed her head, having knocked heads with a young boy not much older than her and not much younger than Derik. "You watch it, stupid!" she retorted, sticking out her tongue.

"Little girls like you shouldn't be running around anyways." the boy said, sticking his tongue out in return.

"Ya, well, little boys shouldn't be going around being mean to people!" Aylin retorted, determined to have the last word.

"Ah, Cullen! It would seem you met our newest member!" Conrrat said, having come over when he saw the two of them bickering and he chuckled.

"She's joining the Templars?" Cullen asked, looking at Aylin with disdain. "But she's so scrawny!"

"I'm not scrawny!" Aylin said, defensively.

"Ya, you are! You're so scrawny, we should just feed you to a mabari!"

Aylin's eyes started tearing up. "I'm not scrawny..."

"In fact, you're so scrawny an ogre would use you as a toothpick!"

"Cullen, that's enough. Apologize to-"

 ***whap***

Conrrat looked in awe as Cullen fell back onto the floor, his nose bleeding. He looked over at Aylin, her fist still clenched and tears slipping down his cheeks.

"I'm not scrawny..!" she said, then turned to run over to her brother, burying her face in his tunic.

"Aylin, what's wrong?" Derik asked, then looked over as Conrrat helped a young boy to his feet. "What happened, Sis?"

Aylin just shook her head and clung to her brother.

Derik sighed and took her head, leading her over to the Conrrat and the boy. "What happened?"

Conrrat sighed, giving the boy a handkerchief for his bloody nose. "They ran into each other, started bickering, Cullen here called Aylin scrawny and Aylin punched him."

"Aylin, did you punch Cullen?" Derik asked, looking at his sister.

"He said they should feed me to a mabari..." Aylin said, looking up at him.

"It was a just a joke." Cullen said, pouting.

"Cullen, it was mean." Derik said. "Now, you two need to apologize to each other. We're all going to be living here now, so you can't constantly be at each other's throats."

Aylin and Cullen ignored each other, then with urging from Conrrat and Derik, then stepped forward with arms crossed.

"I'm sorry..." Aylin said.

"Ya, whatever..." Cullen said. "Ow!"

Conrrat had smacked him on the back of the head. "Apologize, lad."

Cullen rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "I'm sorry."

Aylin looked up at him, noticing that he was holding his head back. "No, no. Don't tilt your head back." She said, gently pushing it back up. "It won't stop the bleeding, it'll just make the blood go to your brain." She reached into her pouch and pulled out a little jar. "Here. It'll help stop the bleeding until you can see a healer."

Cullen was dumbfounded. Here was this strange girl who was just fighting with him, had just nearly broken his nose, and now she was trying to take care of him. He took the jar gingerly and looked at her.

"Derik, Aylin."

The two looked over at Virgil as he called them over. Derik took his sister's hand and started to pull her away, but she stopped him for a moment.

"Just rub some of the poultice over your nose here," Aylin said as she gestured to the spot on her nose, "and it should help the bleeding stop in just a few minutes."

Cullen watched as she walked away with her brother. "Conrrat, is she really joining the Templars?"

"Not that I know of, no."

"Then why is she here?" Cullen asked, taking some of the poultice and rubbing it over the bridge of his nose.

"Derik is the one joining the Templars, but it's just he and Aylin. They have no one else. Virgil agreed to let Aylin come along so that she wouldn't be left alone, being so young." Conrrat explained. "If she wants to join the Templars, it's up to her. But regardless, this will be her home just as much as it is your so try to get along?"

Cullen nodded. "Fine..."

"Good lad, now let's get you to the healer."

* * *

Just a few days had passed since Aylin and Derik had arrived at Kinlock Hold, but they had settled in nicely. Derik started his training immediately and Aylin was allowed to explore the Tower so long as she didn't disrupt anyone. She was given restricted areas, of course, but there were so many other places that she could go to explore.

Making her way to the library, Aylin's eyes widen in wonder when she saw the thousands of books lining shelves that were three times as tall as a grown man.

"Wow, there's so many books!"

A soft chuckle came from behind her and she turned to see a woman with hair just starting to gray.

"Sorry, was I being too loud?" Aylin asked sheepishly.

"No, dear girl, it is just rare to see someone so young as excited as you are now. Most of the children your age that come to us are frightened and overwhelmed."

"Really? But there's so much here to find, to read, to see! Why would they be scared?"

The woman smiled. "What is your name, child?"

"Aylin Teyber, ma'am."

"I am Wynne. It is a pleasure to meet you. Tell me, Aylin, are you a mage? Or perhaps a new Templar recruit?"

Aylin shook her head. "No, but my big brother is training to be a Templar. Virgil agreed to let me come with Derik since we don't have parents anymore."

"I see. Well, then, Aylin, is there a book you wish to read first?"

Aylin blushed and looked down at her feet. "I don't know how to read. We were always on the road after Mum and Papa died, so we only ever had what we needed to survive."

"I see. Well, then would you like to learn?"

Aylin beamed up at her. "Really? Can you teach me?"

Wynne smiled. "Of course. If you would like, you can sit in with my classes and study our basic curriculum."

"Really? Can I really, Wynne?"

Wynne laughed softly. "Yes, Aylin. In fact, I'm on my way to teach my class now. Why don't we start today?" She held out her hand, then led Aylin when she took it to her classroom. "Good afternoon, everyone. We have a new student. This is Aylin."

Aylin raised a hand and waved shyly. "Hi."

"Aylin, why don't you find a seat and I will find something simple for you to start with." Wynne said.

Aylin nodded and went to sit by herself. Wynne brought over one of the books she often used to teach children to read. "Thank you, Wynne."

"Of course."

A young girl came running into the room, panting. "I'm sorry I'm late, Enchanter Wynne!"

"Ah, Cassia. It is alright, though let's try not to make a habit of it?"

Cassia nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

"Why don't you come sit here with Aylin?"

Cassia hurried over and put her things down. "Hi."

"Hi."

"Aylin, this is Cassia Wilder. She will be helping you learn to read." Wynne said.

A few of the students snickered, obviously finding it humorous that Aylin couldn't read.

"Yes, ma'am. Is she starting with this one?" Cassia asked.

Wynne nodded. "I thought it best to start her out simple."

"Of course." Cassia looked at Aylin as Wynne walked away and addressed the rest of the class. "Don't worry, Aylin. We'll go as fast or as slow as you'd like."

Aylin smiled a bit. "Ok."

"How old are you?"

"Six."

"And your parents never taught you to read?"

Aylin shook her head. "Mum and Papa died a few years ago. It's been me and my big brother, but we were always on the road so we only had what we really needed."

"I see." Cassia put her hand on Aylin's. "It's ok, Aylin, my parents died before I came here too. I know how you feel."

Aylin looked at her and couldn't help but return her warm smile.

"Alright, let's open to the first chapter and begin."


	2. Chapter 2

**9:28 Dragon**

"Cassia, wait!"

Cassia laughed as she ran down the halls. "Come on, Aylin, hurry up!"

Aylin, now nearly eleven years old, runs after her best friend. "Cassia, that's not fair!"

Cassia had some big surprise for Aylin, but she made a game out of it and would only reveal the surprise if Aylin could catch her.

As the two girls played their game of chase, they passed by Cullen- who had just turned seventeen himself- as he was making his way to his room after finishing his duties for the day. Cullen, always wary of mages to begin with- even Cassia- felt a strange sense of danger following Aylin as she chased after her friend. Hoping he was just imagining things, he followed after them.

Cassia led Aylin to the storeroom entrance, sneaking them inside.

"What's this big surprise, Cassia?"

Cassia gestured for her to follow, leading her down into the caverns below the Tower where they stored all of their extra supplies. "It's a secret!"

Aylin hurried after her friend, curious beyond belief. She followed her through maze like pathways through the cavernous storeroom until she found Cassia standing there. "Cassia? What is it?"

Cassia started to laugh, it quickly twisting into something unrecognisable from the gentle, girly laugh she normally had.

"C-Cassia?"

"Do not be afraid, Aylin." Cassia said, her voice distorted. "It's time for another game."

Aylin stepped forward, reaching out to touch Cassia's shoulder. "Cassia, what's wrong with you?" She shrank back when Cassia turned back to face her, her eyes no longer the soft grey blue. "C-Cassia..?" The blood red eyes staring at her now with an unholy hunger behind them sent shivers down her spine.

"Do you remember that terrible accident? When Felix and Ralf died?" Cassia asked, her body moving in an unnatural way as she stepped closer to Aylin. "I should have died with them, you see, but I was saved."

"S-Saved?" Aylin was backed up against a wall, terrified as who she thought was her friend advanced on her. "Who saved you?"

"A spirit came to me as I lay unconscious in the infirmary. It told me that it would help me live again, that it could make me stronger."

"You mean a demon."

Aylin looked as Cullen stepped around the corner. "C-Cullen? What's going on?"

"Your friend here is possessed by a demon, Aylin. We've been monitoring her since she woke from her coma. We had suspicion that she may have been possessed. Unfortunate that we were correct." Cullen explained. "You will die, demon."

"No, Cassia's still in there!" Aylin insisted, pushing Cassia behind her- not realizing her mistake until it was too late.

As Cullen began to protest, a momentary look of surprise crossed Cassia's face but was quickly replaced with an evil grin as her hand contorted into a pointed appendage, like a spider's leg, and was thrust through Aylin's abdomen.

"Aylin!"

Aylin felt a sharp pain, white hot, then stumbled when Cassia pulled her hand free. She turned to look at her, blood dripping down her chin. "C-Cassia... it's ok..." She reached up, touching her cheek weakly before losing consciousness.

For a brief moment, the real Cassia pulled through. "Maker's breath, Aylin!" She tried to catch her as she crumpled to the ground, but Cullen had advanced on her and thrust his blade through her abdomen and up through her chest- piercing her heart. "Look after her, Cullen... tell her... I'm sorry..."

Cullen said nothing as he withdrew his sword and let Cassia crumple to the ground, dead. He sheathed his sword, then picked Aylin up- hurrying out of the storeroom and to the infirmary.

As he made his way through the hallways, Aylin stirred briefly. "C-Cassia... I'm sorry..."

* * *

Cullen stopped by the infirmary to check up on Aylin. Thankfully, he was able to get her there quickly enough to where her wound was healed easily. But she remained unconscious.

"Derik."

Derik looked up from where he sat next to his sister's bed. "Cullen."

"How is she?" He stopped at the foot of her bed.

Derik sighed. "It's been nearly a week, but the healers say she'll awaken in due time." He looked at Cullen. "Thank you, for saving her life. I don't know what I would have done if I had lost her, too."

"I wish I had gotten there sooner..." Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck. "Even knowing Cassia was possessed, she still tried to protect her. Even in her delirium, _she_ apologized to Cassia."

Derik sighed. "She blames herself for Cassia, Felix and Ralf getting hurt in that accident. She blames herself for not being strong enough to protect them, to save them." He looked at his sister. "She's always been like that. More worried about everyone else above herself. When our parents died, she didn't quite understand what was going on, but she tried so hard to make sure I was happy. She'd bring me flowers, hug me out of nowhere, tell really terrible jokes that she could only remember half of. Anything to make me smile."

"She's strong, Derik. She'll make it." Cullen said, praying that he was right. "I know she will."

"I hope so, Cullen." Derik said, looking at him briefly before returning his attention to his sister. "I really hope so..."

* * *

Aylin woke to the sound of thunder, dazed and confused. She looked around the room, seeing her brother sitting in a chair next to her bed- asleep. She reached over and shook him gently.

"Hmm...?" Derik stirred, then hugged her when he saw that she was awake. "Thank Andraste you're awake..!"

"What happened?" Aylin asked as her brother sat back in his seat.

"You were hurt pretty bad. Cullen saved you and brought you here." Derik said, looking at her worriedly.

Aylin looked down at her hands, the memory slowly coming back to her. "Cassia..."

"She's dead, Sis."

Aylin's eyes teared up and she threw off her covers, springing out of the bed and running away as far as she could. 'No, Cassia can't be gone..! She can't be..!' As she rounded a corner, she ran into someone.

"Aylin, you're awake!"

Aylin looked up and saw it was Cullen. "You killed her..."

Cullen's face fell. "I'm sorry, Aylin... She would have killed you... we thought we were going to lose you..."

Aylin's sadness turned to anger. "You killed my best friend!" She pounded her fists against his chest, tears pouring down her cheeks. "We could have helped her... we could have freed her..."

Cullen let her release her anger and held her when her arms went limp and she started to sob. "I'm sorry..."

Derik came around the corner, finding Cullen hugging his sister as she cried. His heart broke at the sight of his sister in anguish. Cassia had been a sister to her, her best friend. She taught her to read, to write, taught her about the Chantry and the history of Fereldan. She was always there for her when he couldn't be, she made sure that she wasn't lonely. And now... she was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

**9:30 Dragon**

Cullen waited in the hall outside the meeting room where some of his superiors and the mages- including the First Enchanter- were discussing important matters.

"Hey, Cullen."

Cullen looked up and smiled. "Aylin, shouldn't you be studying?"

Aylin stuck out her tongue. "The meeting should be over soon, Derik was supposed to have lunch with me today."

Cullen looked at her, his face falling. "Derik is the meeting?"

Aylin nodded. "The Knight-Captain thought it would be a good idea for him to join in on the meeting since he is progressing in his training so quickly. He's supposed to be promoted to Knight-Corporal tomorrow."

Cullen smiled a bit seeing the pride on her face. She was only thirteen years old, but she had also proven herself a capable fighter during her training. "Have you decided yet if you want to join the Templars officially?"

Aylin shook her head. "I don't think so. I want to be able to protect myself, to protect others, but I don't think I could devote myself to the Chantry like that. I want to be able to go out and live a good life, be a farmer or something like my parents were."

Cullen chuckled. "You never cease to amaze me, Aylin."

Aylin smiled at him. "So, what's going on in the meeting?"

"Well, from what I can gather, Uldred, who was one of the senior mages present at the Battle of Ostagar that survived the battle, is trying to attempt to persuade the Circle to support Loghain."

"But when Wynne came back from Ostagar too,she told me about Loghain's treachery! They can't be thinking of siding with him after what he had done, can they?"

Cullen was about to answer, but screams and a loud crash came from inside the meeting room. Drawing his sword, he readied himself. "Aylin, get out of here."

"No, I want to stand and fight with you!" Aylin insisted.

"Aylin, for Maker's sake, run!" Cullen ordered, looking at her briefly. "Go warn the others."

"But, Derik was-"

A few people- mage and Templar alike- burst through the door, running and screaming. Wynne, who was among those fleeing, grabbed Aylin's hand.

"You can't stay here, Aylin!" she said, pulling her along.

"But, my brother!"

"Aylin, go with Wynne!" Cullen said. "I'll find Derik, I promise!"

Aylin nodded, following after Wynne and the others. 'Maker watch over him! Bring Cullen and Derik back safely!'

* * *

Aylin sat with Petra and the children as they waited for any news.

Wynne had gone with Luther- an old student of hers who had joined the Grey Wardens shortly after his Harrowing- and his companions to find survivors and kill any demon and abomination along the way. If they could find the First Enchanter, Irving, alive and well then the Knight-Commander would revoke the Rite of Annulment and they could save the mages that had stood against Uldred.

But that was hours ago. A loud battle echoed through the halls, down from the Harrowing Chamber, and the other children shuddered.

Aylin sat with them and began to sing to them, hoping to calm them down. And thankfully, it wasn't long before news came that Uldred had been defeated and First Enchanter Irving, along with a few others who survived, were safe.

When the survivors had come back and everyone was let back through the doors, Aylin looked for her brother. She smiled hopefully as she searched each surviving Templar, it fading each time that she saw their forlorn expressions. She managed to find Cullen, his head in his hands as he sat alone.

"Cullen?"

Cullen looked up and saw Aylin standing in front of him. "Aylin..."

Aylin rushed forward, throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank the Maker you're safe! I was so worried!" She stepped back and looked at him. "Did you find Derik?"

Cullen nodded, but he couldn't look her in the eye.

"Well, where is he?" Aylin asked hopefully.

"Aylin..."

Aylin's heart dropped seeing the look on Cullen's face. "Cullen, where's my brother?"

Cullen had forced himself to look at her, but the guilt he felt was nearly too much to bear. "He didn't make it, Aylin... I'm so sorry..."

Aylin stepped back, shaking her head. "No... he can't be gone..."

Cullen looked at her, her fear and anguish crushing. "Aylin, I'm so, so sorry..."

Aylin shook her head, tears slipping down her cheeks. "Liar... Derik isn't dead, he can't be... He's supposed to get promoted to Knight-Corporal today..."

"Aylin, he's gone!" Cullen yelled, standing. "What can't you understand about that? Derik is dead, he's not coming back!"

Everyone around them had gone silent, their eyes turned on them.

"Liar!" Aylin shouted, then turned and ran past everyone. "I'll show you! I'll find Derik and bring him back myself!"

"Aylin, wait!" Greagoir had called to her as she ran past and back into the main Tower. He looked at Cullen, seeing his distress, and sighed. "Cullen, go after her. She can't be up there alone."

"It's alright, Knight-Commander, I will find her."

"Leliana, are you sure?" Luther asked.

"It'd be best that someone else go to her. Anything more from mages or Templars won't help her now."

Luther nodded and watched as she hurried after Aylin. Turning to the Knight-Commander, he sighed. "Derik Teyber, that's who she was referring to?"

Greagoir nodded. "He was to be promoted to Knight-Corporal today. Such a promising lad." He sighed. "Maker's breath... it's my fault really... I allowed him to sit in on the meeting..."

"Greagoir, you thought it would do him good. There is no harm in that." Irving said, joining them. "Aylin should be proud of her brother. He died protecting me and the other senior enchanters."

* * *

"Aylin, where are you?"

Aylin stood in the room just before the stairs leading up to the Harrowing Chamber, staring down at the floor. Among the bodies of Templars and mages, was her brother.

"No..."

Leliana had followed her up to where they had found Cullen trapped in a barrier. Aylin was standing amidst the bodies, staring down at a young Templar who looked just like her, even if he was covered in blood. "There you are!"

Aylin didn't pay her any mind, or any mind to the Templars who were tasked with clearing out the bodies for burial. She stood there, tears flowing freely, staring at her brother's broken and bloodied body.

"Aylin?"

Aylin barely budged when Leliana put an arm around her shoulders. "He was supposed to be promoted today... We were going to have a big party for him to celebrate..."

Leliana looked down at the young man. He couldn't have been more than twenty years or so of age. "He was very brave, Aylin. He died protecting his friends, the people he cared about. He died to protect you."

Aylin looked at her. "But he didn't have to die! He promised we'd have lunch together after the meeting, then Cullen promised he'd find him..." She burst into tears, letting Leliana pull her into a hug.

"Shh, it'll be alright..." Leliana rubbed her back.

"Aylin, sweetheart, we have to take the bodies." one of the Templar said.

Aylin looked up and nodded, sniffing. "O-Ok..."

"Come, let us return to the others. Everyone has been so worried about you." Leliana said.

Aylin nodded, letting Leliana lead her back downstairs to the others. When she passed by Cullen, she refused to look at him even when he tried to apologize again to her.

Watching her curl up in a corner, huddled up and crying, Cullen's heart sank.

He had found Derik alive and well, even stood with him to try and quell the abominations and demons swarming them. Derik had been cut down, Cullen had killed the last of the monsters and knelt next to Derik. Derik had asked that he protect his sister, that he give her the amulet he wore- the amulet with their family crest that had been passed down from their parents- and thanked him for everything. Cullen held him until he drew his last breath, his last words were ones of sorrow, regret, and love for his little sister. Cullen clutched the amulet in his hand, but was trapped in a barrier by Uldred as he and a few abominations dragged Irving and the other surviving senior enchanters with him up to the Harrowing Chamber. Uldred left someone to watch over him and they tortured him relentlessly. But all the while, it was Aylin's face, her laugh, her determination, her smile that kept him from breaking. He had vowed to escape and keep his promise to Derik.

Cullen looked down at the amulet in his hand, the promise weighing on him. He knew that she needed to grieve, that she needed time and space, but he had to get her the amulet and tell her Derik's last words. The funeral rites would be performed the following evening, so he resolved to give it to her then. Turning away, he went to ask his superiors- those who had survived- what more needed to be done.

* * *

Aylin packed her bags in the middle of the night. She didn't want to stay in a place of such horrors and despair. She wanted to get as far from the Blight and the sorrow as she could.

As she made her way down to the main Tower entrance, sneaking passed everyone along the way, she stepped through the door and closed it silently behind her.

"Leaving without saying goodbye?"

Aylin jumped and looked to find Conrrat standing there. "I can't stay, Conrrat... I just can't... Without Derik, I..."

Conrrat pulled her into a hug. "I know, sweetheart..." He had been one of the Templars who had been on the other side of the doors, one of the ones attending the wounded when the Wardens had arrived. Virgil had been among the ones who had died initially during the meeting when Uldred first attacked. "You know you can't go out there in those Blighted lands alone."

"I can't ask anyone to go with me..." Aylin stepped back, looking at the lake.

"Then good thing you're not asking."

Aylin looked back at him as he shouldered a pack of his own. "Where are you going?"

Conrrat smiled. "With you, Aylin. No one is safe out there alone. Besides, I've been aching to go back home to the Free Marches." He offered her his hand. "I have horses waiting for us on the other side of the lake. Come with me to Kirkwall, you can stay with me."

Aylin took his hand and nodded. They walked to the dock, got a ride to the other side of the lake and mounted up. She took one last look at Kinlock Hold, the only place she had ever called home, and sighed. "Goodbye, everyone... I'm sorry..."

They made their way forward, heading for Amaranthine where they would take ship. Aylin had never been outside of Fereldan before, but she was glad to leave it behind. She had nothing left there without her brother.


	4. Chapter 4

**9:32 Dragon**

Two years had passed since leaving Fereldan, two years since Derik and so many others had died in the Circle of Magi. Aylin had been living in Conrrat's house in Kirkwall, one he had inherited from his father a few years earlier when they had died. He himself, having had returned to duty in the Kirkwall Circle only to be injured and relieved after a few months, lived with her and helped out as best as he could. It was a decent enough house, safely set on a plot of farmland just outside of the city, away from the crime and turmoil in Kirkwall, and with Conrrat a disabled veteran now Aylin minded the farm, occasionally going into the city to trade goods.

Aylin was in the garden, picking fresh herbs for her poultices and potions- having developed a bit of a hobby with apothecary- when she felt a strange sensation.

"Aylin, are you alright?" Conrrat asked, looking up as she stumbled and dropped her basket.

Aylin put a hand to her head and shook her head. "I don't feel right..."

Conrrat hurried to her side as she fell to her knees, gasping and crying out in pain. "Aylin!" He looked her over, recognizing her symptoms. His heart dropped and he scooped her into his arms, carrying her inside. He set her down on her bed, his brow furrowed as she grimaced at the pain. "Aylin, I have to get help. Please, hold on until I return and promise you won't leave this house!"

Aylin barely managed a nod before Conrrat had hurried off, taking his horse into the city. She writhed in pain, crying out as waves of intense heat and icy cold raked her body. 'Maker, help me!'

* * *

Conrrat hobbled through the streets of Lowtown and to Darktown, trying to reach the one person he knew could help and trust. He hurried as best he could, trying to reach the clinic of the one mage he had ever trusted in his life, Anders.

Anders was an apostate that came to Kirkwall on the same ship as Conrrat and Aylin from Amaranthine. Conrrat knew of him already, having encountered him in passing on his many escape attempts from the Circle. The first night that they had met, Conrrat had gotten separated from Virgil and the others of their recruiting company. He had been trying to pick up their tracks, but bandits had attacked him and had him outnumbered. Anders had come to his rescue, healed his wounds, and they shared a meal and a fire that night. Conrrat had been grateful to Anders and swore to keep his secret in return for saving his life. It wasn't long after that Anders had been captured and taken back to the Circle and Conrrat had found his company. On several accounts after, Conrrat would see him pass through towns and villages after escaping yet again and each time they'd take the chance to catch up and share a drink before parting ways. Conrrat would always tease Anders, even give him pointers to slip past his pursuers, and even still he would get caught. But by the time the Blight had begun, Conrrat hadn't seen him in some time and it wasn't until they met again in Amaranthine.

Finally reaching the clinic, Conrrat pushed the door open, glad that no one else was in the clinic.

"Conrrat? What a surprise!" Anders said, greeting his friend with a smile. But the smile faded when he saw how out of breath and in pain he was. "Conrrat, what's happened?"

Conrrat stumbled and caught himself on the wall, sinking onto a bench nearby. "I had to come quickly..." he panted.

"What happened?"

"It's Aylin..."

Anders' heart dropped. Aylin was a sweet girl who had seen far too much at such a young age, but after some time he was able to help Conrrat bring her out of her box. She would even stop by to check on him, bringing him supplies from the farm and such, despite her apprehensions towards mages.

"What happened? Where is she?"

"Back at the farm..."

Anders nodded, healing Conrrat's leg to ease the strain before helping him to his feet. "Take me to her."

* * *

Aylin's vision was going in and out of focus, dark edges around her line of sight. Her body ached and writhed in pain, the hot and cold waves still coming in rapid waves. She felt feverish, like she was going to burst into flames. She felt an icy sensation spreading from her core outwards, then her vision went black.

* * *

"She was in a lot of pain." Conrrat said, urging his horse forward. "I thought it best to leave her at home than risk bringing her to the clinic."

The horse came to an abrupt stop and the men stared at the house. It was like a massive mirage stood where the house should be.

"That was probably for the best. We need to hurry." Ander said, his eyes wide.

"Go on ahead, Charlie won't budge." Conrrat said, looking down at his gelding.

Anders nodded and hurried to the house, burning his hand on the molten, icy door handle. "Maker's breath..!"

When he finally got the door open, it was blistering hot like in the Deep Roads yet it was as cold as the Frostback Mountains. The house was full of steam yet covered in ice. He found his way into Aylin's room and his heart dropped.

"Aylin..."

Aylin was unconscious on her bed, clearly in pain.

Anders hurried to her side, checking over her. "Maker, your fever is high..." He noted, feeling her her forehead and neck. He immediately set about lowering her fever, drawing the energy back into her.

After nearly an hour, Anders was relieved to see that her fever had broken. He opened her mouth just enough to get a lyrium potion in and made sure she swallowed. He watched, amazed, as the ice receded and the temperature of the house returned to normal as the steam dissipated.

"Is she alright?" Conrrat asked, coming into the room.

"She'll be fine." Anders said, sitting down next to the bed, completely worn out. "Though I've never seen a mage's awakening as bad as hers. She's lucky to be alive."

Conrrat sighed. "When she collapsed in the garden, I recognized the signs of an awakening. I was worried about leaving her alone like that."

"She's strong, that much is certain." Anders said, looking at Aylin. "Strange for her magik to awaken so late in her youth."

Conrrat rubbed his neck. "Well, shit... what am I going to do? I've got Templar training, but I've never really dealt hands on with mages like the Circle Templars do."

"The perks of recruiting, I suppose." Anders said, looking at him and smiling a bit. He looked at Aylin as she stirred a bit. "I could teach her if she wants. It'd be better than sending her to the Gallows."

"With the tensions rising even more lately, I would agree."

"We should let her rest, for now." Anders said, standing. "I should return to the clinic."

Conrrat nodded. "Of course." He walked Anders to the door. "Would you like to take one of the horses?"

Anders shook his head. "I'll be fine. Thank you, though." He patted Conrrat's shoulder. "She'll be alright, don't worry. Bring her by the clinic when she wakes. I'll check on her then, fill her in on everything."

Conrrat nodded. "I will. Thank you, Anders."

Anders nodded. "Any time, Conrrat. I'll see you soon."

"Be safe going back."

Anders waved and Conrrat looked at the farm and house. It was amazing that Aylin could have produced that amount of magik in such a short time. She was going to be a very powerful mage, but with the way things were in the Gallows he was worried about getting her properly trained so that she didn't lose herself to the magik. Not like Cassia had or like the mages who killed her brother, Virgil, and so may others.

"Maker, watch over her. Guide her and protect her. Andraste, preserve her."


	5. Chapter 5

Aylin woke a few days later with a pounding headache. She sat up and looked around, seeing she was in her bedroom.

"What happened...?"

"Aylin, you're awake!"

Aylin looked over and saw Conrrat standing in the doorway, a relieved expression playing across his face. "What happened, Conrrat? Last I remember we were in the garden."

Conrrat came to sit next to her on her bed. "There's something you should know, sweetheart."

Aylin looked at him, seeing the worry in his eyes. "What is it?"

Conrrat sighed and looked at her. "You collapsed in the garden a few days ago. You were feverish and unconscious, so I had to get Anders for help."

"Was I sick?"

Conrrat shook his head. "No..."

"Well then what happened?"

"Was your mother or father a mage, Aylin?"

Aylin shook her head. "No, but Derik told me that our grandmother was. She was a healer in Denerim for King Maric, but she disappeared. No one knows what happened to her." She looked at him. "Why would you ask that question?"

"Does magik skip a generation in your family?"

Aylin, still confused, nodded. "Yes. Before Grandmother Tara, it was her grandfather and his grandfather before him."

"And Derik had no magik so he began his Templar training." Conrrat said, starting to put together the pieces as he recalled something that Derik had once told him.

 _"Why is it that you want to become a Templar?"_

 _Derik smiled, looking at Aylin as she brought flowers to the Templars, going around the campfire. "I want to protect her like no one else can, protect her from our family's past. I want to make sure that she is loved and safe, has a roof over her head and friends, a family if she can. I want to keep her free of the chains of our past, for her to have a normal childhood."_

"It all makes sense now..." Conrrat said quietly to himself.

"Conrrat?"

He looked at Aylin.

"What happened? What aren't you telling me?"

"You're a mage, Aylin."

Aylin's eyes widened. "I'm a what..?"

Conrrat sighed. "When you collapsed in the garden, your fever, losing consciousness, it was because your magik woke up. I had to get Anders and leave you here to protect you."

Aylin shook her head, looking at him in disbelief. "That's not possible..."

"Think about it, Aylin. Magik skips a generation in your family. You said that your grandmother and her grandfather and his grandfather before him were mages, that your parents weren't mages. Why do you think Derik wanted to become a Templar?"

Aylin looked at him. "Derik wanted to become a Templar to give us a better life."

Conrrat sighed. "That is only partly true. Derik once told me that he wanted to become a Templar because he wanted to protect you like no one else can, protect you from your family's past. He wanted to make sure that you were loved and safe, had a roof over your head and friends, a family if you could. He wanted to keep you free of the chains of your past, for you to have a normal childhood." He put a hand on her arm. "He wanted to become a Templar because he knew that you could become a mage, that the magik of your family could have been passed to you. He did it to protect you and keep you safe if that happened."

Aylin stood and shook her head. "Why... why is this happening now..?"

Conrrat stood, trying to go to her. "Aylin, I won't send you to the Gallows, but you have to learn to use your magik. Anders offered to teach you."

Aylin shied away from him. "I can't... I'm sorry..." She turned and ran out of the room, bursting through the front door, and just ran. She needed air, she needed space, she needed time away from everything to think things through and sort everything out. She needed to be alone.

Conrrat ran after her as best as he could, but when he saw her disappear over the hill he sighed. Looking to the sky, he rubbed his neck. "Derik, I don't know what to do here... You knew this could happen... what should I do?"

* * *

Cullen walked through the streets of Hightown, heading for the Chantry. He found himself in need of prayer, something that had been increasing in need more and more as the tensions between mages and Templars as well as Meredith's suspicious and paranoid ways increased.

Feeling a warmth wash over him as he stepped through the doors of the Chantry, the warm welcome from some of the sisters, seem to pull away the negativity. He found a secluded spot where he could pray and knelt down. He pulled something from his pocket and held it in his hand. It was the amulet that Derik Teyber had given him a few years ago, the one meant for his sister, Aylin. Cullen closed his hand around it, bringing his hands together as he began praying. As he prayed though, memories started to resurface as his mind turned towards Aylin.

* * *

 _Cullen looked everywhere for Aylin. It was the day of the funeral rites and he wanted to stand with her as the rites were performed, hoping to provide her some form of comfort even if she wouldn't let him. He held the Teyber family amulet in his hand, the one Derik asked him to give to Aylin when he died, as he searched everywhere for her._

 _"Knight-Commander, have you seen Aylin?" he asked, stopping Greagoir in passing._

 _Greagoir sighed, his face falling. "She's not here, Cullen."_

 _"What do you mean?"  
_

 _"I knew she was going to try to leave on her own, so I asked Conrrat to go with her. He was leaving for Amaranthine in the morning, but he must have gone with Aylin last night. We haven't seen either of them today."_

 _Cullen's heart dropped. "She left without saying goodbye..?"_

 _Greagoir nodded, his heart heavy seeing the disappointment and hurt in Cullen's eyes. He knew that Aylin and Cullen had a crush on one another, though they would never admit it to anyone- let alone themselves. They had grown close in the years the Teyber siblings had come to the Tower, always teasing each other, playing tricks, training with one another, sharing meals and spare time together. It was so innocent, so sweet, and Greagoir wondered if they would have ever pursued it; he would have even given them his blessing and allowed the relationship._

 _"I'm sorry, Cullen... she's gone..."_

 _Cullen looked down at the amulet in his hand, the promise he had made to Derik weighing heavily on him as the Knight-Commander took his leave. 'Aylin, why did you leave..? Without even saying goodbye..?'_

* * *

Cullen sighed, looking up at the statue of Andraste. "Andraste, wherever she may be, please protect Aylin. Maker, please guide her and watch over her." He stood, looking down at the amulet in his hand. "Derik, I'm sorry... I don't know if I can keep your promise..."

Behind him, Cullen could have sworn he heard someone say his name and when he turned, he saw someone hurry off. Curious, he made to follow, seeing the person hurrying down the stairs and towards the entrance of the Chantry. The light coming through the windows illuminated whoever it was and Cullen's eyes widened when he saw copper hair flashing in the light.

"Aylin..?"

The person seem to have heard him and stopped, looking for the source of the voice as it carried through the Chantry. Their eyes found Cullen and he could see them widen.

"Wait!" Cullen called as they took off. 'It has to be her..!' he thought as he chased after the person.

He followed after whoever it was he was chasing down the stairs into Hightown, nearly catching up to them before they turned into the Hightown Market. He pushed through the crowd, hurrying after the person when he saw them make their way into Lowtown. He picked up his pace, determined not to lose them again, and quickly gained ground. He closed the distance as they turned towards the Hanged Man, grabbing their arm and pulling them into an alley.

Cullen's eyes widened as he looked down at the person, his heart racing in a way different than from when he was running. "Aylin..."

Aylin looked up at him, her eyes wide. When she had passed by the alcove where Cullen had been praying, having just finished praying herself, she couldn't believe it was him. She had hid behind one of the pillars, watching him as he prayed, her ears perking up when she heard her name, then her brother's. She had wondered Cullen's name allowed, then covered her mouth and hurried away when he looked her direction. She didn't want to see him, didn't want to be near him, and yet she wanted to hug him and hold him, tell him she was sorry for leaving without saying goodbye. She was still reeling from finding out she was a mage, and after what happened in the Fereldan Circle of Magi, she didn't want Cullen to know. And so she ran.

"Aylin, why did you run?" Cullen asked, trying to slow his heartbeat and catch his breath.

Aylin looked away, trying to get away. 'I can't do this right now...' she thought as the memories of the last time she had seen him resurfaced.

"Aylin, wait! Don't run away again, please!" Cullen begged, grabbing her hand and pulling her back.

Aylin looked at him, her chest tightening when she saw the mixed emotions in his eyes mirroring her own. "Cullen, I..." Her eyes teared up a bit and she pulled her hand free. "I'm sorry..."

Cullen watched as she took off running, heading towards the gateway that would take her outside of the city. Determined for answers, he went to the Hanged Man and searched for the one person who would know where she could have gone.

* * *

"Well, if it isn't the Knight-Captain!"

"Hello, Varric."

Varric was the dwarven companion of Tyra Hawke, someone who had been making a name for herself in Kirkwall for some time, and Cullen knew he had connections.

"What can I do for you?"

"I need a favor."

"What's this? The Knight-Captain needs a favor?"

Cullen looked up as Tyra stepped into the room. "Hello, Serah Hawke."

Tyra smiled. "Hello, Knight-Captain Cullen."

"What's this favor?" Varric asked.

"I need to find someone. It's important."

Varric and Tyra looked at each other. "Oh? Is this official Templar business?" Tyra asked.

Cullen shook his head, looking down at the amulet still in his hand. "No, it's personal..."

Tyra caught a glimpse of the crest of the amulet and her eyes widened. "You're looking for Aylin..."

Cullen looked at her in surprise. "How did you..?"

Tyra sighed. "The Teyber family were good friends of my family's back in Lothering. They moved to South Reach just after Aylin was born. That's their family crest. It would have passed to Derik when their parents died." She looked at him. "How did you come by it?"

Cullen's chest tightened. "Derik and Aylin Teyber came to the Circle of Magi in Fereldan five years before the Blight. Derik joined the Templars while Aylin studied academics and trained with the Templars. When the Circle fell..." He took a moment as the memories of that day resurfaced. Taking a deep breath, he continued, "I promised Derik I would give this amulet to Aylin when he died. But she left before I could." He looked at them. "Please, I have to find her, I have to give this to her, tell her what Derik wanted to me to tell her..."

Tyra and Varric looked at each other, then nodded. "I'll take you to her, Cullen, so you can keep your promise." Tyra said.

"I'll come with you; I've been meaning to pay Skipper a visit."

Cullen looked at Tyra, grateful. "Thank you, Hawke."


	6. Chapter 6

"So, you knew Aylin back in Fereldan?"

Cullen nodded, glancing at Tyra as she led the way out of Lowtown and out into the fields outside of the city. "Yes."

"What was she like? I only met her when she was really little." Tyra asked.

Cullen smiled a bit as he recalled the first time he had met her. "She was scrawny, very touchy when she first came to the Tower. But she was sweet, tried her best to make everyone happy and was always doing nice things for everyone around her. When she was a bit older, she started training with the Templars and she studied reading and writing, along with history and such with them mages. She was very determined, always put a smile on your face. We used to tease each other, play tricks on each other, train together. We would share meals and any spare time we had together." He looked up at the sky, sighing. "She was wonderful. The kindest person you could ever meet. And she always looked up to Derik. She told me once that she wanted to be stronger so that she could protect him for once, so she could protect me and all her friends. She always thought of others before herself."

Tyra and Varric looked at each other, smirking.

Cullen, catching their smirks, looked at them. "What?"

Tyra came in front of him, walking backwards as she reached forward and poked the tip of his nose. "You had a crush on her, didn't you?"

Cullen's face turned bright red. "I-I did n-not!"

Tyra giggled. "You did!" Then she gasped as a thought popped up. "Do you still have a crush on her?"

Cullen's blush deepened and he looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about." he replied, clearing his throat.

"Aww, that's so cute!" Tyra giggled. "Well, maybe you should tell her! We're here!"

Cullen looked up to see a farmhouse. He could see someone working in the garden.

"Hey, Conrrat!" Tyra called, waving.

Conrrat stood, grinning when he saw Tyra and Varric come up. "Well, now isn't this a surprise!" He hugged Tyra and shook hands with Varric, then noticed Cullen. His eyes widened, but he smiled. "Cullen, it's good to see you."

Cullen shook his hand. "It's been awhile, Conrrat. What's brought you to Kirkwall?"

"I'm from here, actually. This farm was my parents'. They passed it on to me when they died. I've been here since..."

Cullen knew what he meant when he paused, his face falling. "I see. I'm glad you're alright."

Conrrat smiled. "Thank you. It's good to see you well, too. What's brought you here, by the way?"

Cullen showed him the amulet. "I need to keep a promise."

Conrrat recognized the amulet as the one Derik used to wear. "I see... well, I haven't seen her since this morning. Why don't you come wait inside? She should be back soon."

Cullen nodded, following Conrrat and the others into the farmhouse.

* * *

Aylin had run away from Cullen, too many things bearing down on her all at once, and had walked through the fields around the city. After an hour or so of wandering, she made her way back home.

When she opened the front door, however, she froze.

Conrrat looked up when the door opened, smiling in relief. "Aylin, you're home! Good, you had me worried for a moment." He stood, gesturing towards Tyra and the others. "Why don't you come sit? We have visitors!"

Aylin just stood there, her heart pounding. 'I can't do this...' She turned and hurried off.

Conrrat sighed and rubbed his neck. "Maker's breath..."

Cullen stood, following after her.

"Is she alright, Conrrat?" Tyra asked.

He sighed, looking at her. Tyra Hawke was no mage, but her sister was, and she hid that secret from everyone. Bethany and Tyra had actually saved his life when he got injured, Bethany trying to heal his injuries with magik despite his nature as a Templar. They had taken him back to the Gallows more or less in one piece and he's owed them ever since. Bethany had gone with the Grey Wardens, though, when they had gone into the Deep Roads. Conrrat was one of the ones who comforted Tyra and her family upon their return. Knowing he could trust her and Varric, he decided to fill them in on what had happened the last few days.

Meanwhile, Cullen looked around the farm until he found Aylin at the stables, tending to her horse.

"Aylin?"

Aylin jumped and dropped her brush. "What do you want, Cullen?"

Cullen sighed, bending down to grab the brush for her. "I want to talk, Aylin. It's been years since I last saw you. We were friends then, can you blame me for wanting to catch up?"

Aylin refused to look at him. "I can't... I'm sorry..." she pushed passed him and made her way towards the garden.

Cullen set the brush down and hurried after her, grabbing her hand to stop her. "Aylin, wait!"

Aylin stopped, staring at the ground as Cullen's grip tightened gently around her hand.

"Please, Aylin, just talk to me?" Cullen asked. "Why won't you look at me, Aylin?"

Aylin didn't know what to say and tried to pull her hand free. But when she did and started to walk away, Cullen reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Don't run away again, Aylin, please!"

"Let me go..."

"Aylin, just let me-"

"I said, let me go!" Aylin retorted, ripping her arm free and backing away. She looked at him, tears running down her cheeks. "What do you want me to say, Cullen? That I'm sorry for leaving? That I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye? That I'm sorry I failed you and everyone else?"

Cullen looked at her, surprised. "Aylin, I..." His hand dropped to his side.

"Do you want me to say I'm sorry for yelling at you and calling you a liar when Derik died? Do you want to me to tell you that it's all your fault he's gone, that it should've been you and not him?"

Cullen couldn't find any words as she hit home on everything that had been passing through his mind. He had blamed himself for Derik's death for years, he felt like he failed Aylin.

"Because it won't do any good, Cullen." Aylin said, wrapping her arms around herself and looking away as the tears flowed freely. "It's not your fault Derik died... I'm glad you're still alive... I couldn't bear it if I lost you both..."

Cullen looked at her. "Aylin..." He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, letting her cry.

Aylin's hands came to rest on his chest as he pulled into a hug, holding her close to him. "I'm sorry I called you a liar... I'm sorry I left without saying goodbye... I'm sorry I haven't written... I'm sorry I left you without fixing things... I'm sorry I failed you... failed everyone..."

Cullen smoothed her hair down and held her. "I'm sorry, Aylin... You didn't fail anyone; I failed you... I couldn't protect Derik... I let you down..."

Aylin looked up at him, leaning into his hand when he reached up to wipe away her tears. "Cullen..."

Cullen smiled a bit, looking at her. She had really grown up since he last saw her. She'd be fifteen by now, but her hair had gotten longer, her figure had filled out more, she was taller, and her had grown tanner from working in the fields. 'You're beautiful, Aylin...' he thought as he stroked her cheek.

Aylin took in his features as well, seeing that he had grown taller as well and his face had hardened a bit since last she saw him. He would be twenty-one by now.

"I have something for you, Aylin." Cullen said, remembering why he had wanted to come find her.

Aylin looked down as he took her hands and placed something in them. "That's..."

"Derik asked me to give this to you when he died. He had asked me to protect you."

"Cullen, I..." She hugged him, her arms wrapped around his neck. "Thank you..."

Cullen hugged her back. "You're welcome, Aylin. I've held onto it since that day, hoping I'd find you to give it to you and tell you how much he loved you, how he was sorry he failed you and couldn't see you grow up."

Aylin looked at him. "Could you tell me what happened to him?"

Cullen's face fell and he looked away.

Aylin reached up and touched his cheek. "It's OK, Cullen. I won't force you. I know it must have been hard." She pulled the amulet over her neck and turned away, wanting to give him some space. "Come inside when you're ready."

"Aylin, wait."

Aylin looked at him as he grabbed her hand. "Cullen?"

Cullen looked at her. "When I found Derik, he was alive and well. I stood with him to try and quell the abominations and demons swarming them. Derik had been cut down, and when I had killed the last of the monsters, I held him until he drew his last breath, his last words were ones of sorrow, regret, and love for you. I was trapped in a barrier by Uldred as he and a few abominations dragged Irving and the other surviving senior enchanters with him up to the Harrowing Chamber. Uldred left someone to watch over me and they tortured me relentlessly." He paused, closing his eyes. Aylin squeezed his hand gently and waited. "But all the while, it was your face, your laugh, your determination, your smile that kept me from breaking. I vowed to escape and keep his promise to Derik." He looked down at the amulet as it rested against her chest, the promise that had been weighing on him finally fulfilled. "I knew that you needed to grieve, that you needed time and space, but I knew I had to give you the amulet and tell you Derik's last words. The funeral rites were going to be performed the following evening, and I had resolved to give it to you then, but when I searched for you, I learned you had left." He looked up at her. "I've held onto it, and it was a constant reminder of how determined I was to find you. It was a constant reminder of you."

Aylin looked at him, surprised. 'Cullen...' Her heart was racing and her skin flushed as she listened to his words.

"You saved me, Aylin. You saved me that day and I will never forget it."

Aylin was at a loss for words.

Cullen closed the distance between them and pressed his forehead to hers, their noses touching. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scent, one of mint and lavender. "Thank you... without you I would not be standing here today as I am..."

Aylin was taken aback, but she closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad you're here..." She breathed in and noticed how much she missed his own scent, one of dragonthorn and embrium like the oil he used to clean his armor with. But just as she felt her smile growing as Cullen reached for her other hand, she felt a spark between them and jumped back.

"Aylin?"

Aylin looked down at her hand. 'What was that..?' She looked up at Cullen and saw his confusion. She offered a smile. "Let's go inside. I'll make us some tea and start on dinner. Would you... like to stay for dinner?"

Cullen smiled. "I'd love to."

Back inside the farmhouse, Conrrat, Tyra, and Varric had been watching through the window and heard what was said, saw how they interacted with each other.

"I knew it!" Tyra said excitedly.

"They've had a crush on each other since they day they met." Conrrat said, chuckling. "Though they've never admitted to anyone, let alone to themselves."

"Well, this ought to be interesting." Varric said, sighing. "They need to be careful, too. With Skipper being a mage, let alone keeping it a secret from Curly, it's going to cause them some issues down the road whether or not they pursue this crush."

Tyra sighed. "That is true." She watched as Cullen and Aylin headed back towards the farmhouse. "This will be fun even so."

* * *

"I'm so full!" Tyra groaned, rubbing her belly. "Aylin, where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Aylin smiled. "I taught myself mostly, then Conrrat and the cooks back at Kinlock Hold taught me a few things too." She glanced at Cullen and blushed a bit when he smiled, then looked back to Tyra. "I'm glad you enjoyed it, but really Tyra, you mustn't gorge yourself like that."

"I can't help it, your food is always so delicious!"

Aylin chuckled and handed her a vial. "Take some of this. It'll help settle your stomach."

Tyra grinned. "Maker, you're a life saver!"

"We should go, Hawke." Varric said, standing. He grinned at Aylin. "Thanks, Skipper. Dinner was great."

Aylin smiled. "You know you're welcome any time. All of you are."

Conrrat stood and hugged Tyra. "It was good to see you again. Stop by again soon."

"I will, whenever I get the chance to again. You know how it is, always busy."

Conrrat chuckled. "You do have your hands full."

Aylin walked with them to the door, hugging both Tyra and Varric as they said goodbye.

As she hugged her, Tyra whispered, "Anders will be a good teacher. Just be careful, Skipper, and don't do anything out in the open OK?"

Aylin looked at her, surprised. "How did you-"

"Conrrat told us what happened. Don't worry, your secret is safe with us. After all, that's what we did for Bethany." Tyra smiled. "Go see Anders soon, Skipper. The sooner the better." She glanced behind Aylin as Cullen stood, saying his goodbyes to Conrrat. "And be careful with Cullen. You clearly have feelings for him still, but your magik thrown into the mix now, you have to be careful. He is a Templar still, and the Knight-Captain to boot."

Aylin's cheeks flushed and she was silent, unsure of what to say.

Tyra patted her cheek and grinned. "Take care of yourself, now Skipper! We'll see you again soon!"

Aylin watched as Tyra and Varric made their way to the gate, waiting for Cullen to join them.

"Thank you for dinner, Aylin."

Aylin jumped a bit, having been lost in thought, and turned to look at Cullen standing next to her. She smiled. "Of course. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Cullen smiled and looked at her for a moment. "You've really grown up, Aylin." He reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

Aylin's skin began to burn and she looked at Cullen. "So have you." She said, managing a smile. Then remembering what Tyra said, she stepped back a bit and cleared her throat. "You should hurry before it gets too late. I'd feel terrible if you got into trouble with the Knight-Commander because of me."

Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck. He chuckled a bit. "You're probably right. Meredith would have my hide if I don't get back soon." He looked to where Tyra and Varric were waiting, then back to Aylin. "It was good to see you, Aylin. I hope I can see you again soon?"

Aylin looked at him surprised, unable to help the smile growing across her face. "I'd like that."

Cullen smiled and hugged her. "Stay safe, Aylin. Come see me any time you'd like." When he pulled back from the hug, he leaned down and kissed her cheek. "Good night, Aylin. Thank you again for dinner."

Aylin stood there, dumbfounded for a moment, before she smiled and nodded. "You're welcome any time, Cullen. Have a good night, be safe going back."

Cullen nodded and hurried to join the others, leaving Aylin there blushing with a hand to her cheek.

"Well, then." Conrrat said, chuckling as he came to stand next to her. "Someone's bright as a cherry."

Aylin ignored him and watched with Conrrat until Cullen, Tyra, and Varric disappeared over the hill. Just before they did, Cullen had turned and waved one last time. Aylin smiled and waved back, then followed Conrrat inside.

"I want to go see Anders tomorrow." Aylin said, setting about cleaning the dishes.

Conrrat helped her dry and put the dishes away as he listened. "Oh?"

"If my magik is awake and I'm a mage, then I need to learn to control it. I want to learn how to use my magik so I can protect the people around me." Aylin said.

Conrrat looked at her, smiling. "Then go see Anders tomorrow." He hugged her. "I want you to know, Aylin, I'm so proud of you. You've grown up so much from that scrawny little bright eyed girl I first met."

Aylin chuckled. "You can't feed me to a mabari now, can you?" She joked, recalling something Cullen had said when they first met.

"That is true, but you can still nearly break my nose like you did with Cullen." Conrrat said, laughing. Then growing a bit more serious and worried, he looked at Aylin. "What are you going to do with Cullen?"

"What do you mean?" Aylin asked.

"Are you going to keep seeing him?"

Aylin sighed. "I want to. I miss him, Conrrat, and I miss being around him. I want to go back to how we were before everything went wrong." She looked at him. "But I don't want him to know. I don't want to do that to him." She looked down at the amulet resting at her chest. "I don't want this power, I don't want to be a mage... not after what happened to Derik and Cullen and everyone else... but I know I need to learn to use it..." She looked back at Conrrat. "I'm going to start training with Anders, but I'm going to hide away my magik, use it only as a last resort."


	7. Chapter 7

**9:34 Dragon**

Aylin ran from Anders' clinic to the Gallows, wanting answers. She had heard from Anders that Tyra's mother, Leandra, had been taken by the serial killer in Kirkwall, a mage named Quentin. When Aylin heard the name, she knew it was the creepy man from the Circle who would always follow around women like a wolf after sheep. Something had always put her off about him, but she never thought anything more of it. When she heard that he had disappeared, she grew worried and now she knows she was right to be.

She ran passed Templars and mages alike, running passed Cullen and straight to the First Enchanter's office.

"Aylin?"

"How could you, First Enchanter.." Aylin panted.

"What are you talking about?" the First Enchanter asked, an elf named Orsino.

"Quentin... he's the one who killed those women Ser Emeric was looking for... he's killed Tyra Hawke's mother..." Aylin said, looking at him. "How could you let a lunatic like him loose? Why wasn't he brought in?"

Orsino looked at her with wide eyes. "I had no idea Quentin was responsible, Aylin. I promise you that we were trying to locate him and bring him in for evaluation."

"Evaluation? Orsino are you mad? That man was a raving psychopath and now Leandra Hawke is dead!" Aylin retorted. "How could you or Meredith let him slip through your fingers? How could you have failed so miserably?"

"Aylin, that's enough."

Aylin looked to see Cullen standing in the doorway with Meredith. "Knight-Commander, Knight-Captain."

"Serah Teyber, you would do well to keep your emotions in check." Meredith said, staring her down.

Aylin wasn't afraid of her, despite hiding her magik right under Meredith's nose. "You and the First Enchanter, along with the City Guard, are all responsible for the deaths of those women and the death of Leandra Hawke. Because of your arrogance and your laziness, Quentin was able to slip away from the Gallows and go into hiding. He used blood magik to kill those women, then piece them together to make a doll in the image of his dead wife. Because of your failure, half a dozen women at least are dead and your Templar Emeric is gone too. You should all be ashamed of yourselves!"

Cullen stared at her in shock. No one ever stood up to Meredith like that. He looked at Meredith, seeing her face contorting with anger. He was going to step in and say something, do something, but then Meredith surprised him.

"You are right."

Aylin stared at her, shocked.

"It was my failings as the Knight-Commander that allowed Quentin to escape and do the unspeakable acts he performed. It is my fault that this was allowed to happen. I should have listened to Emeric when he brought it to my attention." Meredith said. "And I can assure you, Serah Teyber, that it will not happen again. I will not let another mage slip through my grasp again."

Aylin tried to hide her fear as best as she could. She looked down, sighing. "Please forgive me, Knight-Commander, First Enchanter. Tyra is a good friend to me and has helped me through some tough times. Her mother was just as kind. I just couldn't bear seeing her in pain like that."

Meredith surprised everyone even further by pulling Aylin into a hug. "I understand, dear girl. It is never easy losing someone close to you." She looked down at Aylin and smiled- actually _smiled._ "You should go to her, give her comfort. Thank you for bringing this to our attention."

Aylin nodded, dumbfounded, and left the room, glancing at Cullen and seeing the same expression on his face as she and Orsino shared.

When Aylin left, Cullen looked at Orsino then at Meredith when she spoke.

"Aylin Teyber is such a dear girl. Orsino, meet me in my office at noon. Knight-Captain, send word to the City Guard and have their captain meet us in my office at noon as well. We have much to discuss."

Cullen nodded and watched as Meredith left, heading towards her office. Once she was out of ear shot, Orsino looked at Cullen.

"What just happened?"

Cullen shrugged. "I don't know. I've never seen her act like that."

"Nor have I. It's troublesome to say the least. And what of Aylin? Did you notice anything strange?"

Cullen looked at him confused. "No, why?"

Orsino sighed and shook his head. "It's nothing. She was incredibly upset, I'm just worried for her."

"I'll check in with her later once my duties are complete for the day." Cullen said.

"That'd be good. But you should go, you have your orders." Orsino said, waving the Knight-Captain off. When Cullen disappeared down the hall, closing the door behind him, Orsino sighed. 'What was she thinking, coming here?' He thought, thinking on Aylin.

From the moment that she had walked in to the moment Meredith and Cullen walked into the office, Aylin's eyes glowed ever so slightly and the air around her crackle with a static charge. When Meredith and Cullen stepped in through the doorway, it all stopped. Orsino, in that moment, knew that Aylin was a mage, but had hoped for her sake that Meredith especially did not notice. 'Maker, protect Aylin from Meredith. She deserves better than this place.'

* * *

Cullen had just left the Captain of the Guard's office and made his way to the Hawke Estate, knocking on the door once he reached it.

"Ah, Knight-Captain!"

"Hello, Bodahn. Is Aylin here?"

Bodahn nodded. "She's in the parlor with Mistress Tyra."

"May I come in? I wish to extend my condolences to Hawke."

Bodahn stepped aside, ushering him in.

Cullen thanked him, making his way to the parlor. He saw the door partially open and raised his hand to knock, but he stopped when he heard talking on the other side- his name mentioned.

"Aylin, I'm fine."

"No, Tyra, you're not. And right now, I can't talk to Cullen. You need me more right now; you shouldn't be alone."

"Aylin, he needs to know. You can't keep hiding it from him, especially with the tensions rising between the Templars and mages."

"That's exactly why I'm not telling him. It'd just ruin everything and I only just got him back. I can't risk losing him again."

"Ow! Careful, Skipper! What is Anders even teaching you these days, how to torture me?"

Aylin giggled. "If you held still, it wouldn't hurt as much."

"Ow!"

"You big baby. There, all done."

"Thanks, Skipper."

"Any time. You're just lucky I was able to fix you up this time. Anders has been on edge and slipping up here and there, so I've been trying to help him pick up the slack."

'Anders, where do I know that name...' Cullen wondered. 'He's one of Hawke's companions, isn't he? And what were they talking about? What isn't Aylin telling me? What does it have to do with the tensions rising?' He shook his head and knocked.

"Come in!"

Cullen pushed the door open and stepped into the parlor.

"Ah, what brings the Knight-Captain to my home?" Tyra asked, grinning.

"I came to offer my condolences, Serah Hawke. Aylin informed us of what happened." Cullen said, looking at the two women.

"Did she now?" Tyra looked at Aylin as she packed away her first aid supplies.

"She was worried about you, and felt it necessary to let us know what happened. It was our fault that this was allowed to happen and on behalf of the Circle and the Order, I offer my most heartfelt apologies." Cullen bowed, placing his hand over his heart.

Tyra sighed. "It's alright, Cullen. I appreciate it, though, I truly do."

Aylin stood and hugged Tyra. "We should let you rest, Tyra. I'll stop by in the morning tomorrow to check in on you. Anders said to come see him if anything changes or happens."

"Thank you, Skipper. Be careful going home." Tyra said. "And thank you, Knight-Captain, for stopping by."

Cullen nodded and followed Aylin out, leaving Tyra to rest. He watched as Aylin hugged Bodahn and his boy, Sandal, before leaving with him.

They walked in silence for a bit before either said anything.

"Aylin, are you doing OK?"

Aylin looked at him and nodded. "I'm fine, just worried about Tyra. Her brother died during the Blight, Bethany got sick in the Deep Roads and went with the Grey Wardens, and Gamlen isn't much of anything near being family to her so Leandra was all she had left. I know how she feels too, like she failed her family, like she wasn't strong enough to protect them. It's not easy, but she's going to be fine. It'll just take time."

Cullen walked with her a ways before anything more was said.

"Cullen, you don't have to walk me all the way home." Aylin said, looking at him.

"Let me at least walk you to the edge of the city?" He asked.

Aylin smiled. "Alright."

They continued to walk until they reached the edge of the city. Cullen stood with her just outside of the gate that led out into the fields outside the city.

"Are you sure you don't want me to walk you home?" he asked, looking down at her.

Aylin smiled. "You don't have to." She looked down at her feet, feeling her cheeks beginning to burn a bit. She looked back up at him. "I'll be safe, I promise."

"Good. Say hello to Conrrat for me?"

"I will."

Cullen watched as Aylin began to turn away, but just as he started to turn away himself, Aylin called out to him. When he turned back to her, his eyes widened as Aylin stood on her toes and kissed him, gently pressing her lips against his. When she set herself back down, her cheeks were as red as he knew his were and she smiled, giving a little wave before walking off towards home. Cullen watched her until she disappeared over the hill, still processing what had just happened.

Varric had been passing by and saw Cullen standing there, staring off into space. He went up to check on him and chuckled when he saw the look on his face. "Well now, Curly, you look like you just won the grand prize!"

Cullen looked at him, his blush deepening. "W-What are you talking about?"

Varric just shook his head and laughed. "She's a sweet kid, Curly. Just be sure to take good care of her." He winked and headed off towards the Hanged Man, leaving Cullen to himself.

Cullen sighed, rubbing his neck as he made his way back to the Gallows. The whole way there, he couldn't get Aylin out of his mind. He cared for her quite a bit, but he hadn't realized how much he really had come to care for her the last couple years. Then her kiss, while it had caught him off guard, made his head spin. Even just thinking about it made his heart race and his skin burn. He found himself smiling, _really_ smiling, for the first time in a long time.


	8. Chapter 8

In the weeks since Leandra Hawke died and Aylin and Cullen shared their first kiss, not only had the tensions between mages and Templars grown but the unrest with the Qunari finally had reached a breaking point.

Tyra had gone to see the viscount and learned that his son Saemus has decided to convert to the Qun and feared that this was being used to trigger a political crisis. Tyra had gone to the Qunari compound to investigate, with the Arishok telling Hawke that Saemus had converted of his own volition, adding that a letter preceded them to arrange a meeting with Saemus. He suspected foul play from Mother Petrice, whom Tyra had had dealings with in the past, so Tyra went to the Chantry to find out. But once she had arrived at the Chantry, Tyra discovered that Saemus had been murdered and Petrice attempted to frame her for the murder, resulting in a fight with her zealots. Once the zealots were dealt with, Tyra tried to get Petrice to surrender, but she was killed by the Qunari.

Later, Aveline came to Tyra asking for her help dealing with the Qunari, who were harboring two murderers. They went to the Qunari compound, and Tyra tried dealing with the Arishok defending the two elves wanted for murder only to find out that they had submitted themselves to the Qun for protection and there was nothing that could be done or said to get the Arishok to turn them over to the City Guard. Eventually the Arishok decided that the time had come to deal with the city's dysfunction once and for all and sent his troops to attack the city. Tyra and her companions fought their way to Hightown, where they met up with Meredith and Orsino, who offered their assistance in entering the Viscount's Keep, where the Arishok was holding hostages. When Aylin heard about the attack on the city, she knew she needed to help. Despite Conrrat begging her not to go, she hurried to the city, hoping to help anyway she could.

* * *

Aylin looked in horror at the bloodshed and carnage in the streets and hurried to find Tyra, helping anyone still alive along the way. She heard that Tyra had gone towards Hightown from one of the merchants who had survived the initial attack and ran in that direction. When she reached the Hightown Market, though, she could see that there were some Templars getting overwhelmed. Running to their aid, she quickly threw herself into the fray.

"You are no match for me, baas." one of the Qunari said, leering at her.

"Funny, I was going to say the same to you." Aylin lunged forward, ducking under the Qunari's axe and slashing at his thigh with her sword.

The Qunari roared in pain, swinging his hand and catching Aylin's side, sending her flying into a nearby pillar. Her vision went black for a moment, but she bit the capsule she had tucked up in her cheek and felt the juices of the elfroot potion she had put into it slip down her throat. Her vision cleared just in time for her to duck as the Qunari swung his axe at her, narrowly missing her head. Side stepping around him, she dipped down and knocked his feet from underneath him. Jumping back as he fell onto his back, she rushed forward again and drove her sword into his chest, twisting the blade. As she stood, stepping away from the Qunari, someone called out to her just as an arrow pierced her leg.

"Aylin, what in the Maker's name are you doing here?!"

Aylin looked up as Cullen stepped away from cutting down the Qunari archer. "I came to help, Cullen." she said, grimacing as she pulled out the arrow and tossed it to the ground.

Cullen caught her as she stumbled back, helping her over to the nearby stairs. "You shouldn't be here, Aylin."

Aylin pulled bandages from her pack and was going to set about patching herself up, but Cullen stopped her.

"Let me do it."

Aylin watched as he pulled a small jar of poultice from his pouch and slathered some gently over her wound. "Is that...?"

Cullen nodded. "It's the poultice you gave me the first time we met. I've never used it all up, only ever needing a tiny amount for my wounds. It's remarkably well made, though I shouldn't be too surprised. You are the one who made it after all."

Aylin blushed at that and looked down as he took the bandages from her hands and bandaged her leg up. "You think I'm remarkable?"

Cullen chuckled. "Of course I do. You made this poultice when you were barely seven years old and it's lasted nearly ten years." He looked up at her and sighed. "You should have been more careful."

Aylin looked at him, smiling a bit. "Someone needed to save your ass."

Cullen chuckled and helped her to her feet. "And that someone had to be you?"

Aylin blushed as he pulled in her closer, leaning closer to her. She leaned in just a bit closer, helping close the gap, but a sense of danger slithered up her spine and she pulled Cullen behind her, using her body as a shield as one last Qunari came out from the shadows and launched a spear at them.

Cullen watched the spear coming towards them, but before he could react, Aylin flung her wrists together- the bracers she wore smacking together.

Aylin focused her energy into the bracers she wore and when she smacked them together she created a shield of spirit energy that deflected the spear, sending it flying back at the Qunari.

Cullen watched in awe and confusion as the Qunari fell to the ground, his own spear protruding from his chest. He looked down at Aylin as she lowered her hands and he could feel the energy around them dissipate. "What did you do?"

Aylin looked at him and opened her mouth to answer, but she shut it and looked away. "I'm sorry..." She turned away and started to head for the stairs down into Lowtown. "Stay safe, Cullen. Go help the others find any survivors, send them to the Chantry. Grand Cleric Elthina is setting up an infirmary."

"Aylin, wait."

"I need to help get the survivors to the Chantry." she said, looking at him briefly before heading down the stairs.

Cullen groaned in annoyance and did as she asked, giving orders to his men.

"Knight-Captain, is she a mage?"

Cullen shook his head. "No."

"Then what was that? What did she do?"

"I don't know..."

* * *

Word quickly spread of Tyra's victory over the Arishok and the retreat of the Qunari. After infiltrating the keep, the Arishok and Tyra dueled for her companion Isabela's safety. Apparently, the reason why the Qunari had stayed as long as they had was being Isabela had stolen the Tome of Koslun, a prized Qunari religious relic according to Tyra. Meredith was shocked that everything ended so quickly, but was grateful it had and named Tyra Hawke the Champion of Kirkwall.

While things out in the city began to settle down, Aylin made her rounds tending to the wounded in the Chantry.

"Aylin, you are wonderful." Elthina said, coming over to her as she gathered some fresh bandages. "You have saved many lives."

Aylin smiled. "I'm happy to help, Grand Cleric. It's amazing so many survived with as many as we've lost to the Qunari." Her face fell a bit when she recalled the dead faces of the people who weren't so lucky to escape the Qunari's wrath.

Elthina put a hand on her shoulder. "It's alright, dear girl. We will pray for those lost and we will mourn for them, but we must remain strong so that we can preserve their memory."

Aylin smiled at that. "That is true."

"Aylin, there's someone here to see you." One of the mages sent from the Gallows said.

"Thank you, Viktoria. Can you take over for me for a bit?"

Viktoria nodded, taking the basket of bandages from her. "You best hurry. He doesn't seem like he's in a good moon."

"Who?"

Viktoria gestured down below when Aylin saw Cullen waiting near the main hall.

Aylin sighed and bowed to the Grand Cleric, excusing herself. She hurried to where Cullen waited and tried to ignore how angry he looked. "What is it, Knight-Captain?"

"May I have a word in private, Serah Teyber? I wish to discuss what happened during the invasion. The Knight-Commander asked for a full report."

Aylin winced at the formalities, but she nodded. "Of course." She led him an empty room, closing the door behind them and locking it. "What do you wish to discuss?"

Cullen looked at her, arms crossed, brow furrowed. "I'm going to ask you a simple yes or no question and you better not lie to me."

Aylin knew what he was going to ask. "I would never lie to you, Cullen."

"Are you a mage, Aylin?" Cullen asked, his chest tightening.

Aylin remained silent, unsure of how to answer.

"Aylin, answer me."

Aylin remained silent.

Cullen growled and grabbed her, pinning her against the wall. "Answer me!"

Aylin looked up at him, fearful. This wasn't the Cullen she knew. This was the Cullen she had only seen once before, when he had told her that her brother was dead. She looked away. "Yes..."

Cullen looked down at her, his anger subsiding and turning to worry as his grip on her arms loosened. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Aylin could hear the hurt in his voice. "I couldn't, Cullen... I lost you once, I didn't want to lose you again... I just got you back..."

Cullen's eyes widened at that, recalling the conversation she and Hawke had been having when he had stopped by the estate weeks ago. "How long?"

Aylin looked up at him. "How long what?"

"How long have you been a mage?"

"A little over two years... My magik woke up a few days before you had come to our house and had dinner with us that first time..."

Cullen looked at her. In all the years he had known Aylin Teyber, she had only ever gone to pray when something was really troubling her and she needed guidance. Then, it clicked in his mind as he thought back to that day, to when he had seen her for the first time since that terrible day at Kinlock Hold.

"Was that why you had been at the Chantry that day?"

Aylin nodded, looking up at him. "When my magik woke, it nearly killed me. I was feverish and unconscious for a few days. When I woke, Conrrat told me what happened and I lost it. After what happened at Kinlock Hold, I didn't want it to be true. After what mages did to my friends, to my brother..." Her eyes teared up as she reached up to touch his cheek. "After what they did to you, I didn't want to believe it. So I wandered around trying to clear my head, came to the Chantry to ask the Maker why. And then I saw you and I couldn't believe it was really you."

"Is that why you ran away?" Cullen asked, his hand coming to rest over hers.

Aylin nodded. "I was afraid of you finding out, I was afraid of what you would say or do if you found out. Especially after what happened..."

Cullen reached up with his other hand and wiped away her tears. "Do you not trust me?"

Aylin looked at him, surprised.

"Do you not trust me, Aylin? Do you not trust that I'd protect you and keep you safe even if you were a mage?"

"Cullen, I-"

Cullen silenced her with a kiss, his hand moving to the small of her back and pulling her in closer. He lingered for a moment before pulling away. "We've been friends for years. We've trained together, studied together, done nearly everything together for years. You became more than just a friend to me, Aylin. You came to mean more to me as the years went by than I ever thought possible. And when you disappeared, I didn't give up on trying to find you. It wasn't just the promise I had made your brother that drove me to find you." He searched her eyes and stroked her cheek. "I love you, Aylin. And I have from the day I met you."

Aylin's eyes widened and she searched his eyes. "Cullen..." All the times he had teased her, played tricks on her, let her win when they played chess, went easy on her when they sparred, the way he looked at her and smiled at her, the way he always protected her and looked out for her... she finally understood. And all the times she had done the same, teasing him and tricking him, coming up behind him and catching him off guard, trying to prove to him that she could stand on her own, all the times she strove for his attention and approval over anyone else's... she finally understood that too. "I love you, too."

Cullen smiled and claimed her lips again, enjoying their few moments of peace together. When he pulled away, he couldn't help but smile. But when the thought of his men having seen her use magik and what word may have reached Meredith by now, his brow furrowed. "I have to tell Meredith something, tell the men something. They saw what you did."

Aylin sighed. "Tell them the truth, then."

"Are you mad? I can't tell them you're mage."

Aylin smiled at that. "No, but you can tell them that I used enchanted bracers I got from the Dalish to create a shield. Which is the truth."

Cullen chuckled at that. "Sly as always."

"Someone needs to be. How do you think I've been able to hide this for as long as I have?"

Cullen kissed her forehead. "You're amazing, you know that, right?"

Aylin smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "And so are you."

The doorknob giggled and a knock came at the door.

"Be right there!" Aylin called.

"We should get out of here. I need to report back to Meredith." Cullen said, sighing.

Aylin nodded. "And I need to return to the infirmary." She went to the door and unlocked it, finding a Templar recruit waiting outside. "Do forgive me, the Knight-Captain needed to speak with me in private. I do hope we didn't keep you waiting?"

The recruit looked at her dumbfounded. "Er, uh, no, Serah Teyber. I can wait if you need to finish your conversation."

Aylin smiled, then looked at Cullen. "Was there anything else you needed for your report, Knight-Captain Cullen?"

Cullen shook his head. "No, Serah Teyber. That was all I needed. Thank you for your time."

"Of course." Aylin said, smiling.

"M-May I say, Serah Teyber, what you did to save the Knight-Captain was a-amazing." the recruit said, looking at her nervously.

Aylin smiled sweetly, looking down at her wrists and showing the recruit her bracer. "Wonderful thing, these bracers are. It's a wonder how great the enchantment on them works without the wearing needing to use magik. Good thing too, else I'd have been in trouble wouldn't I?"

The recruit laughed nervously and nodded. "Indeed. W-Where did you find such an item set?"

"Oh, I trade with the Dalish as well. I was able to procure something for Master Ilen and he gave me these in payment."

"R-Really? Aren't the Dalish t-terrifying?"

Aylin shook her head and chuckled. "No, just mistrusting of humans. Which I'm sure you can understand if you know your history?"

The recruit nodded. "I s-suppose."

"So long as they are left alone and no one tries to harm them, then they're perfectly content to live in their camp and us in our city." Aylin said, smiling. "You and the Knight-Captain should return to the Gallows and report to Knight-Commander Meredith. I would hate to get you both into trouble by keeping you here too long."

Cullen nodded. "That is an excellent idea. Recruit, return to the Gallows and inform the Knight-Commander that I will report in shortly. I have one more thing to attend to."

The recruit nodded and hurried off, leaving Cullen sighing and rubbing his neck. "Maker, that boy is so skittish it's a wonder he's survived under Meredith's command as long as he has."

Aylin giggled. "Give the lad some credit. We did just face a Qunari invasion. He may just be rattled a bit more from that than normal. Even if Meredith is scary."

Cullen chuckled. "She can be, that's for sure." He looked at Aylin, sighing. "I don't want to leave you..."

"You need to report to Meredith." Aylin said, smiling softly. "It's OK, Cullen. Go ahead."

"I will have my hands full with paperwork, but I'll come see you as soon as I can." He glanced around, then leaned down to kiss her. "I promise."

Aylin smiled, squeezing his hand. "I'll hold you to that."

Cullen smiled and regrettably tore himself away from her, leaving the Chantry to head back to the Gallows. 'So Aylin is a mage...' he thought. Despite what he had been through at Kinlock Hold, knowing she was a mage didn't bother him. In fact, it made him want to protect her even more. He knew Aylin, he knew she was strong, and he knew that she'd never give in to demons.

* * *

Aylin finished up in the infirmary, Viktoria and a few other mages taking over so that she could go home. She walked through the fields, grinning from ear to ear as she thought of Cullen kissing her, telling her he loved her. He had been more accepting of her being a mage than she ever thought possible and she was grateful.

Opening the front door of the house, Aylin called out to Conrrat.

"I'm home!" She closed the door behind her and looked up, expecting to see Conrrat in his usual spot near the fire place. But what she saw instead...

* * *

Cullen slammed open the door of the Hawke Estate, marching his way into the parlor where Tyra Hawke and Varric sat discussing something. "Where is she?"

Tyra stood, raising her hands and trying to calm him. "Now, Cullen, you need to calm down and take a minute to breath."

"Where is she, Hawke?" Cullen demanded.

Tyra looked from him to Varric and sighed. "She's gone, Cullen..."

Cullen looked at her, eyes wide and chest aching. "W-What do you mean..?"

Varric stood and handed him a slip of paper. "She left this for me at the Hanged Man. We found it this morning."

Cullen looked down at the note and his heart dropped.

" _It was an accident... I didn't mean to... I don't know what happened... I'm sorry... I can't stay here, I'll just endanger everyone... Tell Cullen I'm sorry... Tell him I love him..."_

He crumpled the note in his fist and dropped to his knees. "Why..."

Tyra knelt beside him and rubbed his back. "Do you know what happened?" she asked Varric.

Varric sighed. "When I saw that note, I sent some people to find out what happened. I'm sure Curly here found the same thing they did."

"What, Varric?" Tyra asked. "For Andraste's sake, what?"

"The farm and house was burned to the ground. Charlie and Hazel were missing, nowhere to be found. And in the rubble of the house they found a body in pretty bad shape. The only reason we know who it was is because of this ring." He showed Tyra the ring.

"Conrrat..."

"From what my men could tell was that the fire was started from inside and burned out from where they had found Conrrat. There was an spot left untouched by the fire, a set of footprints. They had to have been hers."

"She couldn't have killed Conrrat." Tyra said, shaking her head.

"We don't know what happened, Hawke, but it's not looking good for Skipper." Varric said, rubbing his neck. "I have some people looking for her, but she may not even be in Kirkwall anymore, let alone the Free Marches."

"Where could she have gone..?" Cullen asked as he fought back his tears.

"We'll find her, Cullen, I promise." Tyra said, rubbing his back. "We'll find her somehow..."


	9. Chapter 9

**9:35 Dragon**

"You look troubled, my dear."

"I'm alright, Wynne..."

Wynne crossed her arms and looked at her. "Aylin, I've known you long enough to know when you are lying."

Aylin sighed. "I'm just worried..."

"About Cullen?"

Aylin nodded.

When Aylin had returned home, she had expected to find Conrrat waiting in his chair by the fireplace as usual- ready to lecture her about how she can't worry him so much. But what she had found instead was much worse than she ever imagined it could be.

Conrrat had indeed been waiting for her, but all she could remember was a fire breaking loose, engulfing everything even Conrrat who smiled at her before he disappeared behind a wall of flames.

Aylin had fled her home, hoping that Charlie and Hazel were safe somewhere in the wild, and left a note for Varric knowing he'd get it to Cullen somehow. She fled Kirkwall, leaving the Free Marches to return to Fereldan. She had to make sure that Cullen and the others were safe; she couldn't risk hurting them too. And she went to the only person who might be able to help her, finding Wynne in Denerim where she was an advisor to King Alistair.

Wynne put a hand on her shoulder. "Have you told him you are alright?"

Aylin shook her head. "No... I couldn't even say goodbye... just like last time..."

Wynne hugged Aylin. She was seventeen and had seen more death than she should have ever seen. "It wasn't your fault, dear girl."

"You don't know that..." Aylin said, crying into her. "I don't remember what happened... all I know is Conrrat is dead and I started the fire... for all we know it's my fault that he's dead..."

Wynne rubbed her back, sighing. She straightened her up and lifting her chin. "Now you listen to me, Aylin Cora Teyber. There is no way in heaven or on earth that you killed Conrrat. Mage or no, I do not for a second believe that you are responsible."

Aylin looked at her, sniffling. "But what if I am..? How can I face Cullen and the others knowing I killed the one person who watched over me more than Derik ever did?"

Wynne wiped her tears away and smiled softly. "Trust me, dear girl, OK?" She hugged her, holding her tightly. She looked up when Alistair came around the corner.

"Aylin? There's a message for you." Alistair said, hoping he wasn't interrupting anything.

Aylin looked at him, stepping over to take the letter from him. She opened it up and she saw it was from Varric."It's from a friend in Kirkwall."

Wynne smiled. "Open it."

Aylin opened it and read through what was written, her tears renewing.

" _Skipper, I must say you are quite difficult to find. Curly's been worried sick about you since you left. We all have. I know you were scared, I know you were afraid of hurting someone else, that you probably still are. But it's OK. It wasn't your fault and no one blames you. We just want you to come home. -Varric_ "

"They want me to come home..."

Wynne rubbed her back and smiled. "Aylin, you have excelled drastically in your studies and I am confident that you have mastered your magik. I have never had a student who has excelled so quickly as you have."

Aylin looked at the letter, wondering if she should go home- go back to Cullen. But then a sharp pain in her head made her wince.

"Aylin?" Wynne looked at her with concern.

Aylin grimaced in pain. She shook her head, crumpling Varric's letter in her hand as she fell to her knees.

"Aylin!"

Aylin cried out in pain and fear as images bombarded her. "Blood everywhere... fire surrounding me... Maker, no!" Aylin recalled the fear she had felt that night, seeing bits of the memory flashing by. She recoiled and tried to push them away, but the pain was too much and her magik surged, knocking Wynne and Alistair off their feet.

The sound of thudding as they hit something pulled Aylin from the bits of memory. She looked around, seeing Alistair crumpled against the wall and Wynne against one of the bookshelves in the library.

"No... not again..." She scrambled to her feet and tried to make sure they were ok. Relieved that they were breathing, she made to start healing them but Teagan and a few guards ran in.

"What happened?" Teagan demanded, looking at her.

Aylin stood, fear rising again. She backed away, her hands clutched her chest. "I-I didn't mean to..."

Teagan hurried to Alistair's side as one of the guards helped Wynne to her feet. "Your Majesty, are you alright?"

Alistair groaned, but he nodded. "I'm fine." He looked at Aylin, seeing how terrified she was. "Aylin, it's alright. You're safe here."

Aylin shook her head. "I could have... I can't... I'm sorry..." She turned and ran through the library and out the door.

"Aylin, wait!"

"Your Majesty, we have to find her." one of the guards said.

"Wynne, where would she go?" Alistair asked, looking at his old friend.

Wynne shook her head. "I do not know... she's so frightened..."

"She mastered her magik, why would she have an outburst?"

"She mastered her magik, yes, but what has been plaguing her for months is the memory of what happened in Kirkwall with Conrrat. She doesn't remember all of it, but bits and piece push through occasionally and cause her a great deal of pain." Wynne sighed. "She hasn't had an outburst in weeks, though, and never this bad. We thought she was over them."

"Evidently not." Teagan said, crossing his arms. "She must be found and brought back, kept under quarantine until the Templars can arrive and take her back to Kinlock Hold."

"Teagan, that will not happen." Alistair said. "I have faith in Wynne's abilities and she is confident that Aylin has mastered her magik. What we must do is find her and bring her back to help her, not imprison her."

"She could have killed you!" Teagan retorted. "She could have killed you both!"

"Arguing will not bring her back." Wynne said. "She needs help. If we can find her, we should be able to suppress the memory and seal it away."

"Will that work?" Alistair asked. "After what she went through at the Tower, I don't want to send her back there. I'm still a Grey Warden even as King; I'll conscript her before that happens."

"I believe that will not be necessary. Sealing away the memory should stop the outbursts and allow her to continue without the pain." Wynne said. "But we must hurry."

Alistair nodded and issued his orders. He looked at Wynne and saw the same worry and fear for Aylin as he held. "Let's hope we can find her before the Templars do."


	10. Chapter 10

**9:36 Dragon**

"Get back here!"

Aylin ran, trying to get away from the men pursuing her. She rounded a corner, only to have one of the men grab her and pin her down.

"Let me go!"

The man laughed and tore at her dress, exposing her body. "You're a lovely sight, hehe." He tore at her underclothes, then forced himself on.

Aylin screamed in pain, her virginity breaking.

The other men had caught up and were watching their companion rape her, eager to take their turns, but turned and drew their weapons when an arrow struck the man raping Aylin.

"Now is that any way to treat a lady?"

Aylin looked over as a Qunari stepped around the corner. She tried to call out for help, but the man raping her slapped her.

"Shut it, wench!" he snarled, then looked at the Qunari as he pulled the arrow from his shoulder. "You best move on, ox man, unless you want bloodshed."

The Qunari shouldered his axe and glared at him. "I can't do that. Chargers?" He glanced behind the man at his own men as they stepped forward.

The man followed his gaze, lowering his guard enough for Aylin to fire a spirit bolt at him and scramble away from him. "Bitch!"

Aylin backed herself against a boulder, the men closing in on her. She curled up as tiny as she could, closing her eyes tight. "No, stay back!"

Some of the men readied to fight off the Qunari and his men while one of the men grabbed Aylin- unaware of the cost.

"Stay back!" Aylin yelled, feeling her magik lash out and set the men aflame.

The Qunari and his men stared in awe as the men were incinerated.

"Damn, she got to have all the fun!" one of the Chargers said.

The Qunari sheathed his axe and stepped forward, kneeling down in front of Aylin. "Are you alright?" he asked, taking a blanket one of the Chargers found and draping it around her.

Aylin looked up at him and couldn't answer. She just started crying, shaking her head. "Just leave me alone... I don't want to hurt anyone else..."

The Qunari chuckled. "You don't need to worry about hurting anyone here." He sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her. "It's going to be just fine, now, you're safe."

Aylin looked at him and his men. "But you aren't..."

The Qunari looked at his men and smirked. "We've been through some pretty bad shit, seen even worse than what you did to these bastards."

Aylin stood, just wanting to get away so she didn't hurt anyone else. "Thank you for your help, but I-" She winced in pain and fell to the ground, feeling weak.

"Hold still, let me look you over." One of the men said, rushing to her side.

"Stitches, she was raped, what more do you need to know?" another said.

"A little compassion, Skinner." The Qunari said, giving the elf who spoke a look that shut her right up. "Stitches, will she be alright?"

Stitches nodded. "Beyond the obvious, she has some pretty bad injuries that should be treated before they get worse. But with a little rest she'll be fine." He looked at Aylin. "What's your name?"

Aylin looked at him, then at the Qunari. "Aylin Teyber."

Stitches smiled. "That's a lovely name. I'm Stitches, the company healer and surgeon."

"Thank you." Aylin said.

"Stitches, let's take her back to camp." The Qunari said.

Stitches nodded and looked at Aylin. "Can you stand?"

Aylin accepted his hand and let him help her to her feet. "I-I think so..." She tried to take a couple steps, but her knees buckled and she collapsed.

The Qunari came over and knelt down in front of her, his back to her. "Come on, climb on."

Stitches helped Aylin on his back and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Chargers, let's get to camp."

* * *

"Chief, what're we going to do with her? It's been days since we picked her up."

"She's powerful, but she's hiding something."

"She should know it's not safe for a mage to wander around alone like that. What could she have been thinking?"

The Qunari sighed, then stood and went over to where Aylin was sitting off to the side, alone. "Hey."

Aylin looked at him. "Hey."

The Qunari sat next to her, offering her a plate of food. "Hungry?"

Aylin shook her head. "Thanks, but I'm not hungry..."

"You need to eat something. Stitches says you're recovering nicely, but you won't eat."

Aylin sighed. "I haven't been hungry lately..."

"Wanna tell me what's going on? What happened to get you to this point?"

Aylin pulled the blanket tighter around herself. The clothes Stitches had given her were really big on her and didn't provide much warmth. "It's a long story..."

"I've got time."

Sighing, Aylin looked up at the moon. "I've been running for a long time now... something terrible happened and I blame myself... I'm a danger to the people around me so I keep my distance... I left everything I ever loved behind..."

The Qunari looked at her, seeing tears in her eyes. "It's never easy leaving everything and everyone behind."

"I left him behind... I couldn't go back and face him now... not after what happened..."

"Do you wanna talk about it?"

Aylin sighed. "I don't even remember much of what happened... but it was my fault... I ran..." She felt the tears coming stronger.

The Qunari rubbed her back, letting her cry. "It's alright. You don't have to run anymore."

Aylin cried a bit, what memories she had of that night resurfacing a bit along with the memories of what happened in Denerim. "I keep hurting the people I care about... I'm a danger to everyone... I never wanted this magik... I never wanted to be a mage..." She sniffled and wiped her eyes dry. "I've been running for so long, I don't know what else to do... I can't go back..."

"Then stay with us."

Aylin looked at him. "With you and your men?"

"We're a small company, but we can handle our own. You wouldn't be a danger to us anymore than we are to ourselves. Whatever you've been running from, I can see that it's got you terrified. But we all have things in our past that haunt us in one way or another. You'd fit right in."

Aylin sighed. "You don't need another mage..."

"Ha, Dalish will swear up and down that she's no mage. She tells us her staff is a bow and the crystal on top is some kind of old elven archery trick for aiming. She'd probably be glad to have another person in the company to be known as the company mage."

"She's not nearly as clever as she thinks."

"Nah, just don't tell her that." The Qunari chuckled. "What do you say, Cinder?"

"'Cinder'?"

"You know, like fire. And you're a redhead."

Aylin smiled a bit at that. "Alright." She looked at the moon. "Perhaps it is time I stopped running."

"Excellent. Come meet the others?"

Aylin let him help her to her feet and led her back to the campfire with the others.

"So, Stitches you know already." he said, pointing to the dark skin healer. "Then there's Dalish and Skinner." He pointed to the two elves. "There's Rocky." He pointed to the dwarf. "Krem, my second in command, and Grim. He doesn't talk much." He took a seat himself and gestured to a spot near him. "And I'm the company chief, the Iron Bull."

Aylin bowed. "Thank you for saving me the other day."

"Nah, don't worry about it." Krem said, raising his mug. "You're quite handy with that fire of yours. What else can you do?"

Aylin sat down. "I first trained with the Templars in Fereldan's Circle, but moved to the Free Marches during the Blight. It was there that I found out I was a mage. I trained with... a friend... and completed my training with my old mentor back in Fereldan."

"So what, you're some kind of Mage-Templar hybrid?" Skinner asked.

Aylin shook her head. "I never had official Templar training, just the basics with a sword and shield. When I went back to Fereldan, my old mentor trained me in arcane magik. I learned to wield magik with a sword."

"Like an arcane warrior?" Dalish asked. "That's supposed to be a lost art, typically only amongst the Dalish."

Aylin nodded. "Yes. I prefer a sword, so it works well. I will use healing and elemental magiks as well, if necessary." She looked down at her hands. "Magik will always be a last resort for me... it's too dangerous if left unchecked... even when mastered..."

The Chargers looked around at each other, sensing some deeper meaning behind her words.

"Well, now that we've got that settled, Cinder is going to be staying with us." Iron Bull said.

"Welcome to the Chargers, then, Cinder." Krem said, winking.

The other Chargers raised their mugs and cheered.

Aylin smiled a bit, but it faded as she thought back to those she left behind.


	11. Chapter 11

_**This chapter features the song "Speak to Me" by Amy Lee and the song "Drift" by Eva Under Fire**_

 **9:39 Dragon**

"Cinder, I hear you've quite the singing voice."

Aylin looked at Krem and smirked. "Now who told you that?"

"Skinner said she heard you singing the other night." Krem said, looking at her. "Care to enlighten us all?"

Aylin sighed. "I suppose I could." She smiled when the Chargers cheered, then her cheeks flushed when the rest in the tavern pitched. Skinner grabbed her her hand and pulled her to the center of the tavern.

"Go on!"

Aylin took a deep breath and started singing.

"Be still, my love. I will return to you. However far you feel from me. You are not alone. I will always be waiting, and I'll always be watching you. Speak to me, speak to me, speak to me. I can't let go, you're every part of me. The space between is just a dream, you will never be alone. I will always be waiting, and I'll always be watching. We are one breath apart, my love. And I'll be holding it in 'til we're together. Hear me call your name. Just speak, speak to me, speak to me, speak."

Everyone was stunned at her voice, how melancholic and melodic it was. They were all at the edge of their seats as she continued.

"I feel you rushing all through me. In these walls I still hear your heartbeat, and nothing in this world can hold me back from breaking through to you. We are one breath apart, my love. And I'll be holding it in 'til we're together. Hear me call your name. Just believe and speak, speak to me, speak to me."

Krem and the Iron Bull looked at each other, awestruck, then back at Aylin as the fire from the hearth and the torches throughout the tavern seemed to dance to her words- the glow of the flames illuminating her.

Aylin took a breath and opened her eyes as she sang the last bit, her heart aching as she recalled someone she had left behind. "Be still, my love. I will return to you..." When she stopped singing, there was an air of silence then the tavern erupted in applause. She rejoined the Chargers, blushing as they complimented her. While they were trying to convince her to sing for them more often, she felt a strange sensation like she was being watched. She looked around and saw a hooded figure getting up and leaving. She didn't catch their face, but there was a familiarity about them. She excused herself, grabbing her sword as she left.

The Iron Bull had seen the hooded figure and had been keeping an eye them. When they had passed right by Aylin, he watched her face. She looked like had recognized them but wasn't sure.

"Should we send someone after her, to play it safe?" Krem asked, leaning in having seen what was going on as well.

The Iron Bull nodded. "Take Grim and go make sure she's alright, has the backup if she needs it."

Krem nodded, grabbing Grim and heading out of the tavern after Aylin.

* * *

Aylin followed after the hooded figure, careful not to give away her position away. They turned a corner and Aylin lost sight of them. She cautiously looked around, but when she saw nothing she turned back towards the tavern.

"Aylin."

She turned towards the sound of her name being called. "Who's there?" She looked around again, this time seeing the door into storehouse open. Keeping a grip on her sword, she stepped into the storehouse and looked around. "Who's there? I know you're there. Come out of the shadows."

The hooded figure stepped out of the shadows and Aylin could see them smile. "Ever the astute one aren't you, Skipper?"

Aylin's eyes widened. "That voice..."

The hooded figure lowered their hood and their smile grew. "It's been too long."

"Anders..."

* * *

Anders had on the run for quite some time, ever since Tyra had left him go. He had fled Kirkwall, fled the Free Marches after travelling with refugee mages, and wandered alone. He had stopped in Nevarra at one of the local taverns, hoping to rest and stock up on supplies before moving on, but he was surprised to see a familiar face that he hadn't in five years.

When she had stepped forward and began singing, it brought back fonder memories of their past together. Anders smiled, recalling the first time he had ever heard her sing.

 _Anders walked through the streets of Hightown, having paid Tyra a visit. As he turned towards the market, he heard a voice singing and followed it to the courtyard where they had begun their expedition into Deep Roads the year before. Standing in the center was Aylin, her hands clasped to chest._

 _"Slip away- behind the rain. I sing your praises. The light that made me change sings to my soul. Drift in sadness; heart with holes. Driftin' soulless, all alone. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing. She wasn't breathing, only bleeding broken and alone til he came to take away the pain in her bones. Oh she cried 'save me'. Oh she cried 'someone save me'. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing."_

 _Anders stood there listening to her melancholic and melodic voice as it echoed through empty courtyard._

 _"Somebody save me. Someone save me. Please someone save me. Somebody save me. Slip away- behind the rain. I sing your praises. The light that made me change sings to my soul. Burn black heart and lonely was her name. The pavement he found her writhing in her pain. Kept her breathing, breathing. Oh, ohhh ohh, kept her breathing. Breathing. Breathing."_

 _Aylin looked at the moon as it peeked through the clouds. Her chest was heavy as thoughts of Cullen and Derik surfaced._

 _"Skipper?"_

 _Aylin and turned to find Anders coming towards her. "Oh, Anders, it's just you."_

 _"Are you alright?"_

 _Aylin nodded. "Just thinking."_

 _"Why are you out here alone? You should get home before it gets too late."_

 _Aylin nodded. "That goes for you as well, Blondie."_

 _Anders smiled and walked with her to the gate led out of Lowtown and into the fields outside of the city walls. "Be careful going home?"_

 _Aylin nodded. "I will. See you tomorrow?"_

 _Anders nodded. "Bright and early."_

 _Aylin started to walk away, but Anders called to her._

 _"You sounded sad when you sang earlier. Is everything alright?"_

 _Aylin's smile faded and she looked down for a moment. "I miss my brother, and I left behind a good friend of mine when I left Fereldan. I miss him very much."_

 _Anders hugged her. "I see."_

 _"I'll be fine, Anders, really."_

 _"If you ever need to talk, my door is always open."_

 _"Thank you, Anders. I appreciate it."_

* * *

"Anders..." Aylin stared at him. His hair was longer and he looked like he hadn't shaved in weeks. She smiled and ran to him, throwing her arms around his waist and burying her face into his chest. "I missed you..!"

Anders chuckled and hugged her back. "I missed you too, Skipper."

Aylin looked up at him. "What're you doing here?"

"Just passing through." Anders looked at her, glad for the moonlight coming in through the window. "Maker, you've grown..."

Aylin smiled. "I'm twenty-one, Anders, of course I have."

Anders smiled, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You're more beautiful than I remember." He stroked her cheek, sighing. "How have you been?" he asked, his brow furrowing and his smile fading a bit. "You had us all worried when you left so suddenly."

Aylin's face fell and she sighed. "I've been well enough, considering..."

"What happened that night?"

Aylin looked at him. "I don't know... I can't remember... when it starts to come back it's so painful and terrifying... my magik surges and I hurt people around me..."

Anders turned her chin back towards him when she looked away. "It wasn't your fault, Aylin, surely you know that?"

Aylin stepped back and shook her head. "No one knows that, Anders... it very well could have been my fault..."

"Aylin..."

Aylin felt tears in her eyes as she started to recall leaving Kirkwall and everyone- including Cullen- behind. "The fire was my fault... Conrrat was there, too..."

Anders looked at her. 'What happened?'

Aylin tried to forget about that night, but it was already too late. She was beginning to feel the pain and fear resurfacing. When Anders stepped closer to her, she backed away and shook her head. "Anders... stay away..."

"Aylin, I can help."

Aylin shook her head and turned, running out of the storehouse to try and find a secluded spot to let the surge free without hurting anyone. She ran right into Krem and Grim, though, as she turned around the corner.

"Cinder, you alright?" Krem asked, looking at her worried.

Aylin pushed him away and ran in another direction, ignoring the people calling to her. She ran and ran until she felt the pain and fear become overwhelming. She fell to her knees, panting, but when she looked up and still saw the torch lights of the village she knew she was too close still. Forcing herself up, she pressed onward.

* * *

"Who are you?" Krem asked, turning to Anders as he came up.

"An old friend. Who are you?" he answered.

"She's in our company."

"She's going to have an outburst. You need to keep everyone in the village, don't let them leave."

"Wait, what do you mean?"

Anders shook his head. "There's no time! Keep everyone in the village, I'll go after her."

Krem watched as he took off running and cursed under his breath. "Shit..." He ran back to the tavern. "Chief, we have a problem."

The Iron Bull looked at him and nodded, standing. "Stitches, come with us. The rest of you keep everyone busy, keep them in the village. Don't let anyone leave."

The Chargers nodded and they parted ways.

"What happened?"

"Not sure, Chief. We followed Cinder like you said, but when we found her she was talking to someone. Then she ran off and her friend said she was going to have an outburst, then took off after her." Krem tried to explain. "Whatever is going on, Chief, I've never seen Cinder that terrified."

"Then we need to hurry."

* * *

"Stay away!"

Aylin felt like she was backed into a corner with no escape.

"Aylin, let me help you!" Anders pleaded, trying to reach her before she hurt herself.

"I don't want to hurt you!" Aylin shouted back, then cried out in pain.

Anders ran to her as she collapsed onto the ground. He started to look her over and he knew what was wrong. "That bastard..!"

Aylin's memories started to resurface and her body felt like it was on fire. She screamed as the memories played again through her mind. "Blood everywhere... fire surrounding me... no!"

Anders heard a snap behind them and threw up a barrier. "Stay back!" He saw that it was the man from Aylin's company and two others, a Qunari and a dark skinned man. He ignored them and focused on easing her mind. "Hold on, Skipper."

Aylin writhed in pain, feeling the heat of the fire and the stench of blood flooding her nose as if she was back at that night. Her magik surged and slammed into Anders and the barrier, throwing him back and completely destroying the barrier.

Krem caught Anders as he flew back, looking from him to the Iron Bull. "Chief?"

The Iron Bull ignored him and started walking towards Aylin, who had passed out from the ordeal. He scooped her up into his arms and started back towards the village. "Krem, gather the Chargers. We're going to turn in for the night."

"At once. What about him?"

The Iron Bull looked at Anders. "You, come with me."

Anders nodded and followed after him as Krem hurried to gather the Chargers.

"Chief, I don't know if I can help her." Stitches said, looking at Aylin worried.

"That's why Blondie here is coming with us."

Stitches looked at Anders. "How do you know Aylin?"

"We're old friends, from Kirkwall."

"So you knew her before this started to happen?"

Anders nodded. "This is the first I've seen her have an outburst, but I recognized the signs. There's something else, too..."

"What?"

Anders shook his head. "Not here."

* * *

"So this happens to her because of blood magik?"

Anders nodded. He looked at the Iron Bull. "What has she told you of her past?"

"Not much. She doesn't like talking about it." He regarded him. "If you have information, share it."

Anders sighed. "The night she left Kirkwall, the Qunari had just invaded the city. She was attending the wounded and when she had returned home, there was an incident. From what we knew then, the farm and the house she and a friend of ours had lived in caught fire and Conrrat died. She fled Kirkwall and the Free Marches entirely that night, only leaving a note saying that she was sorry. She believed it was her fault."

"But it wasn't?" Krem asked, arms crossed as he listened.

Anders shook his head. "We were worried for her and began investigating it ourselves. We were able to track down a mage who had escaped from the Gallows, but what we found was worse than we thought." He looked at Aylin as she slept. "The mage had turned to blood magik and summoned demons to protect himself. When we were able to subdue him and get the information we needed, we learned that after he had escaped the Gallows and fled from the city, he had come across Conrrat and Aylin's home. He recognized Conrrat as a Templar from his short time in the Gallows, and used blood magik to subdue him and gain entry. He had sensed Aylin returning home, sensing her magik, and wanted to steal her power to add it to his own. When she came home, he had used blood magik to control Conrrat and forced him to restrain Aylin. When he tried to activate his spell to steal her power, she fought back. But in her fear, she set the house ablaze and the blood mage had barely escaped with his life." He looked back at the Iron Bull. "He never completed his spell to steal her power, but a remnant of the blood magik clings to her. That's what caused her outburst. Any time she begins to remember, it's as though that remnant reawakens and tries to fulfill its intended duty. The pain and fear of her memories fuels it. The outburst isn't her own doing, it's her body rejecting the blood magik lingering, like it's trying to rid itself of poison."

"Maker's balls..."

"Is there any way we can help her?"

Anders shook his head. "I don't have the knowledge to remove the blood magik. It's woven itself deep within her. It would take a Seeker of Truth to remove it." He took something from his pocket. "I can give her this." He handed a pouch to Stitches along with a note. "Aylin is incredibly gifted in healing, even without magik. She developed a capsule that you can contain within it any manner of potion. She liked to keep them tucked into her cheek when she was in a fight, biting down on them when she needed them. She gave them to all of us and it saved our hides a number of times. I've adapted these enough to where they should easy the strain these outbursts put on her body. When it happens again, and it will until you find a Seeker, give her one of these."

"Is there anything more that we can do?"

Anders shook his head. "Not without a Seeker. But I gave you a recipe for a potion she should take every day that should help lower the frequency of her outbursts."

Stitches nodded, then excused himself to go start making the potion for Aylin. Krem left the room to check in with the other Chargers and fill them in on what they needed to know.

"I should leave." Anders said, placing an envelop on the bedside table next to Aylin. "Please make sure she reads that."

He started to head for the door, but the Iron Bull stopped him.

"I know who you are. It would be wise if you go into hiding again, otherwise there are quite a few mercenaries who would just love to get their hands on you and hand you over."

Anders looked at him. "If you know who I am, then you know I would never hurt her." He looked back at Aylin. "I trained her when her magik first woke up, you know. With the tensions rising between mages and Templars, Conrrat couldn't bear the thought of her being sent to the Gallows. She's such a brilliant and talented girl."

"Does she know you were the one who caused the explosion in Kirkwall? The one who killed all those people?"

Anders looked away. "No, and I'd prefer she didn't. Even if she finds out later, I'd rather remain a friend in her mind than the monster I am." He pulled up his hood and stepped through the doorway. "Look after her."

The Iron Bull watched as he quickly disappeared and he sighed. He looked back to Aylin. "You're never dull, Cinder, I'll give you that."


	12. Chapter 12

**9:41 Dragon**

"The Chargers got hired!"

Aylin smiled with the others as they raised their mugs, but stepped outside for breath of fresh air.

"Too much for you, Cinder?"

Aylin looked at the Iron Bull as he sat outside of the tavern. "A bit." She looked up at the sky. "So this is Haven..."

"Fucking cold, but at least their ale is decent enough."

Aylin chuckled at that. "You and the others love to drink."

"I'm still surprised that you don't."

Aylin shrugged as she looked at him. "I just never have. Never been interested."

The Iron Bull looked at her with a playful scowl. "That's a load of crap, Cinder. You've just never seen the really good stuff."

Aylin sighed, smiling. "You're not changing my mind, Bull."

He stood. "Walk with me."

Aylin followed next to him as he led the way through the village of Haven and out the main gates.

"How are you feeling?"

Aylin looked at him. "I'm fine, Bull."

"Bullshit. I know you're worried about something." He eyed her over his mug as he took a sip. "You've been with the Chargers for five years now. I know when you're lying to me."

"Not just because you're Ben-Hassrath?" Aylin looked at him coyly.

"That too." He sighed. "I'm serious, Cinder. What's got you so worried."

Aylin sighed and looked at the Breach. "It's been awhile since I've had an outburst, but I still wonder when the next one will come. Anders' medicine has helped suppress them, but beyond that there isn't anything keeping it from happening again."

"And being here might not help."

Aylin nodded. "After everything I've been through, everything I've seen, the one thing that scares me the most is that I can't remember what happened that night and knowing that at any time I could have an outburst..."

"I get it."

Aylin looked up at him and smiled. "I am grateful to you, Bull, and the Chargers. You took me in and kept me safe, even knowing what a danger I am to you."

"You're not a danger to anyone, Cinder. You need to have more faith in yourself." the Iron Bull said, then looked over at the training field. "Come with me. I want to introduce myself to the Commander."

Aylin followed behind him as they made their way over to the training field. She didn't feel like talking much to anyone, so she stayed behind him and just looked around. They had a decent place to reside while they tried to seal the Breach, though it would last in an attack.

"Commander!"

"Ah, you must be the Iron Bull."

Aylin's ears perked up at the Commander's voice.

"And this is one of my Chargers, Cinder." the Iron Bull stepped aside as Aylin looked to see who the Commander was. "Cinder, this is Commander-"

"Cullen..."

Cullen looked at her, eyes wide. "Aylin...?"

"You two know each other, right?" the Iron Bull asked, having found the information out himself a few years ago.

"We did..." Aylin said, looking away. "Excuse me..." She tried to turn away, but the Iron Bull stopped her.

"Cinder, you stopped running five years ago. Don't start again now."

Aylin pulled her arm free. "I'm sorry..." She took off running, heading for the Chantry. 'Maker... why is he here...? Why can't I face him...?'

* * *

"You have a shield, use it!" Cullen barked at one of the recruits.

"Commander!"

He turned to see a Qunari approaching. "Ah, you must be the Iron Bull." He reached out and shook his hand.

"And this is one of my Chargers, Cinder." He stepped aside, looking at his companion. "Cinder, this is Commander-"

"Cullen..."

Cullen's eyes widened when the Iron Bull stepped and revealed this "Cinder". "Aylin...?"

"You two know each other, right?" the Iron Bull asked.

Aylin's face was white as sheet and she looked away. "We did... Excuse me..." She started to turn, but the Iron Bull grabbed her arm and stopped.

"Cinder, you stopped running five years ago. Don't start again now."

Cullen watched her pull her arm free from the Qunari's grasp and run off.

"Shit..."

"What's she doing here...?" Cullen wondered aloud.

"Commander?"

He looked at his second in command, a young man named Rylen. "Take over." He looked at the Iron Bull. "Excuse me." He knew where he could look for Aylin and hurried after her.

* * *

Aylin looked at the statue of Andraste in the Chantry's prayer room. "Why is he here...? Why can't I face him...?" She wiped the tears were slipping down her cheeks and put her head in her hands. "Why am I so weak...?" She stood from where she had knelt in prayer and made to move to sit down nearby, but she stopped when the door opened and Cullen stepped inside.

"Aylin."

She looked at him briefly before turning away and trying to hide her tears. She tried to contain them, but when she felt Cullen's arms wrap around her she broke down, letting them free. She let him turn her to face him and hold her close. She buried her face into his chest, calmed by the familiar scent of the dragonthorn and embrium oil he used for cleaning his armour.

Cullen held her as she cried, knowing he could only imagine what she had been through she the night she fled. He rubbed her back, the scent of mint and lavender reminding him of the last time he had been with her, the last time he had held her.

They stayed like that for awhile before Aylin pushed away from him and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry..." she said, refusing to look at him.

"Why?"

Aylin looked at him. "What?"

"Why did you leave?" Cullen asked.

Aylin looked away. "It was my fault... I didn't want to hurt anyone else..."

"Aylin, look at me."

She refused, unsure if she could really face him now.

"Look at me!"

Aylin jumped and stared at him, seeing the same anger and worry she had the last time she had been with him.

"You ran, Aylin, instead of coming to your friends- instead of coming to _me_. Did you not trust us to help you?"

Aylin's tears seem to renew and she shook her head. "I didn't want to hurt anyone else, Cullen! I left to protect you!"

"Do you even realize how that looked to us? Do you even realize how much it hurt?"

"What did you want me to do? I had been hiding my magik for two years, training in secret, and the one person who looked after me as much as Derik had dies because of this fucking cursed magik! I was terrified! Conrrat had done so much for me and he died because of me! I couldn't let that happen to anyone else!" She tried to ignore the memories of that night as they resurfaced.

"And what? You join the Chargers instead? Putting them in as much danger as we would have been?" Cullen retorted.

"The Chargers saved me!" Aylin fired back. She looked away as the memory of that day resurfaced. "I was trying to stay hidden, away from everyone, but some men took me and they raped me."

Cullen's eyes widened. "Maker, Aylin, I..." He didn't know what to say.

"Bull and the Chargers came to my rescue that day and took me in, treated my wounds, accepted me amongst their ranks. They knew the danger I posed and yet they still have stood by me for five years." Aylin said, looking at him. "They've kept me safe, kept me sane the years I've been with them. They've never turned their backs on me, even after..." She started to think back to the last time she had a really bad outburst. "I owe them a lot..."

Cullen looked at her, unsure of what to say. He had spent years looking for her, a glimmer hope when Varric told him she was in Denerim that was dashed when she disappeared again. He kept searching for her, hoping he would find her and never once thinking that she'd show up one day.

"I'm sorry, Cullen... I'm sorry I ran... I'm sorry I never wrote, never came back... I'm sorry I've been afraid of being near anyone for so long..." She started, but the pain was building and she couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Aylin?" Cullen asked, seeing her in pain. He stepped closer to her, but she scrambled away.

"No, stay away from me!" Aylin backed away.

"Aylin, what's wrong?"

Aylin stumbled into the wall as she tried to make her way around Cullen, hoping to put distance between them so she didn't hurt him, but the pain was growing and she dropped to her knees.

Cullen tried to make his way to her, but the Iron Bull had come running in with Cassandra, the Right Hand of the Divine and a Seeker of Truth.

"Cassandra, you need to pull the last of it out. Otherwise it'll kill her this time." the Iron Bull said, going to stand by Cullen.

"What's going on?" Cullen asked, then looked around in awe as the benches started to levitate. He looked at Aylin and saw her hunched over in pain. "Aylin..."

The Iron Bull put a hand on his shoulder. "Cassandra is going to help her. She's going to be alright."

Cullen watched as Cassandra approached Aylin cautiously, activating a technique similar to his dispel. He made to move forward when Aylin cried out in pain, but the Iron Bull stopped him.

"If you move, Cassandra can't help her. If she doesn't do this, Cinder will die."

Cullen watched in worry and fear as Cassandra pushed through the surging magik emanating from Aylin. 'Don't take her from me again, Maker, I beg you..!'

Cassandra pushed through Aylin's magik as it surged around her, activating a technique the Seekers used similar to the Templars' dispel. The closer she got to Aylin, the more wildly her magik surged as the blood magik fought back. She used her ability to set a person's lyrium on fire and focused on the blood magik, hoping to burn it away. If she couldn't, Aylin would indeed die.

Aylin writhed in pain, her body white hot as she felt a strange energy coming from within her. Someone was approaching her, using something to set the energy aflame and consequently bringing forth the memories of the night she had fled Kirkwall, the night that started this never ending nightmare of outbursts.

 _"I'm home!"_

 _Aylin looked around for Conrrat, seeing him sitting in his usual spot. "There you are. Sorry I was gone so long, the Qunari did a lot of damage and I stayed to help the wounded. I hope I didn't worry you-" she stopped, looking down as her foot skidded a bit. "What is that?" She looked down at her foot, seeing something wet on the floor. "Conrrat, what is this?" She asked, looking back up at him._

 _Conrrat stood from his chair and started to walk towards her._

 _Aylin looked at him, worried. "Are you alright? Is your leg bothering you again?" She noticed him wobbling as he walked. "Conrrat..?" Her eyes widened when he stepped in front of the window and the moon peeked through the clouds, shining through and revealing a bloodied and nearly dead Conrrat. "Conrrat!" She tried to move forward to check on him, but he lunged for her in an unnatural way and restrained her._

 _"C-Conrrat, what're you doing? Ow, that hurts! Let me go!" Aylin froze when she heard the floorboards creak and a dark chuckle came from the shadows._

 _"Yes... good... the struggle always make it that much sweeter..."_

 _"Who are you?" Aylin demanded._

 _A man stepped out and she recognized him as one of the mages from the Gallows. "I'm just passing through. The Qunari provided the perfect opportunity to escape, but the blasted Templars came after me even so." He looked at his hands, covered in blood. "Their blood provided me with enough power to escape the city, but it's not enough to escape Meredith's reach." He looked up at Aylin, grin as wicked as his soul. "Thankfully, I found this place. Your Templar here was kind enough to let me in, but he's weak and doesn't have much power for me to take." He stepped closer, raising his hand and activating some kind of spell. "But you, dear girl... you have such raw power, untapped... You won't need it after I'm through with you..."_

 _Aylin felt a sense of her power and strength being drained, but she tried to fight back. Conrrat restrained her even further. "C-Conrrat, please! Why are you helping him?"_

 _"He's under my control, girl. He does what I ask." the mage sneered._

 _"A-Aylin... f-forgive... me..."_

 _Aylin's eyes widened and tears slipped down her cheeks hearing Conrrat speak so weakly. "Conrrat..."_

 _"Now, now, Templar. You shouldn't fight against me in your condition."_

 _Aylin looked back at the mage, feeling a sharp pain as her magik started to leave her. She felt a strong sense of fear rising with the pain and she shut her eyes. "No!"_

 _A surge of energy threw the mage back, momentarily releasing his hold on Conrrat. Aylin opened her eyes when she felt intense heat and smelled smoke, her fear rising as the fire spread out from where she stood and quickly engulfed everything. She searched around for Conrrat, seeing him standing there with her._

 _"Conrrat, take my hand!"_

 _Conrrat shook his head. "It's alright, Skipper. I'm dead already."_

 _Aylin shook her head and tried to reach for him. "Please! I can't lose you too!"_

 _Conrrat simply smiled and stepped back into the blaze as a wall of flames swept through the house._

 _"No!"_

Aylin gasped, her back arching before she collapsed, unconscious.

Cassandra panted, sitting back. "It is done."

Cullen ran to Aylin's side. He looked from her to Cassandra. "Is she..?" he was fearful of the response.

"She is alive, but unconscious. Whatever blood magik was used on her was incredibly powerful." She accepted the Iron Bull's help and let him pull her to her feet. "She needs rest, but given time she will recover."

Cullen looked down at Aylin, having never seen her look so broken and weary.

"Cullen, we need to get her to the healers."

Cullen nodded, scooping her into his arms and hurrying to the infirmary.

The Iron Bull watched as he disappeared out of the Chantry and sighed, looking to Cassandra. "You did good."

"What happened in there? I've never seen magik like that before."

"I'll explain everything later. For now, we need to do damage control and get things settled down."

"Agreed."

* * *

"Will she have another outburst?"

Cassandra shook her head. "No. From what the Iron Bull told me, Aylin had been subject to blood magik and the mage responsible had tried to steal her power. When Aylin fought back, his spell was disrupted. However, a remnant of the blood magik had attached itself to her own magik, which would lead to an outburst any time memories of that night resurfaced. She has been suffering outbursts for five or six years. With the remnant of blood magik destroyed, Aylin Teyber will not have another outburst."

"That is excellent news."

"Leliana, you knew Aylin from before?"

Leliana nodded. "As did Cullen, Josie. I met her when we had saved Kinlock Hold from the blood mages and abominations during the Blight. She had lost her brother in the attack." She looked to Cullen. "Cullen was good friends with her and her brother, Derik."

Cullen remained silent, looking at the war table. 'All this time, she's been in so much pain... all this time she's stayed away to protect us from that...'

"Commander!"

Cullen looked up as one of the healers came running into the war room.

"She's awake!"

Cullen didn't even bother excusing himself as he ran to the infirmary. When he opened the door, there she was, sitting up and looking out the window. "Aylin..."

Aylin looked over at him and smiled wearily. "Hey, you."

Cullen hurried to her bed, throwing his arms around her. "Maker, I thought I'd lost you again..!"

Aylin winced a bit and hugged him back. "Careful, I still hurt a bit."

Cullen sat back. "Sorry..."

Aylin touched his cheek and smiled. "It's OK."

Cullen placed his hand over hers, looking at her worriedly. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm just exhausted. Outbursts like that will leave me really drained."

Cullen sighed. "I'm sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being so harsh with you..." He started to look away, but Aylin stopped him and turned his face back towards hers. "I was so afraid I would lose you again..."

Aylin pressed her forehead to his. "You're not going to lose me. I'll make sure of that."

Cullen smiled at that and closed his eyes. "I'm just grateful you're OK..."

Aylin sat back and sighed. "I remembered, Cullen..."

"Remembered what?"

"I remembered what happened that night."

Cullen looked at her as she shifted her gaze outside.

"When I left the Chantry and went back home, I found Conrrat. He was bloodied and weak, but somehow he managed to attack me and restrain me. A mage had escaped from the Gallows and turned to blood magik. He used it to steal the power of the Templars pursuing him, then tried to do the same with Conrrat. He used Conrrat like a puppet to restrain me so he could steal my power instead. When Conrrat tried to push back the mage's hold over him, he told me he was sorry. The mage seemed to strengthen his hold over him and when I fought back, the pain from his magik and the intense fear I felt in that moment created a surge of magikal energy and I lashed out at him. That's what started the fire." She sighed, tears started to form in her eyes. "Conrrat was there with me, but when I tried to pull him away from the flames, he said it was alright, that he was already dead. He smiled and stepped into the fire." She looked back at Cullen, the tears breaking free. "All this time, I thought it was my fault. I thought I was the one who killed Conrrat. All these years I've been running, afraid of something that I wasn't responsible for."

Cullen pulled her into his arms and held her. "Hush... it's alright, now."

Aylin cried into his chest, years of running, fear, and pain finally gone and a huge wave of relieve washing over her. "It wasn't my fault..."


	13. Chapter 13

Aylin was bed ridden for nearly a week, the strain of the outburst paired with Cassandra destroying the remnant of blood magik leaving her very weak. When she was able to stand and walk, she left the infirmary and made her way down to the training field.

"Hey, Cinder, good to see you on your feet again."

Aylin looked over and saw Krem standing there watching the training session. "It's good to get out of that bed. Any longer, I might have lost my mind."

Krem chuckled. "So you're alright then?"

Aylin nodded. "Ya. Cassandra was able to destroy whatever blood magik was left behind. From what Anders told Bull, that's what was causing the outbursts. With it gone now..."

"You're not going to have anymore."

Aylin nodded. "It's a good thing Bull was able to find Cassandra. Even luckier that we were able to find a Seeker of Truth at all."

Krem nodded. "Chief's been real worried about you since your friend had helped you the last big outburst you had. I think that's part of why he was so keen on getting the Inquisition to hire us. With the Inquisition being started by the Right Hand of the Divine and all."

Aylin sighed. "Maybe. I'm just grateful to even be standing here. If Cassandra hadn't been there or even able to destroy the blood magik, that outburst would have killed me for sure."

"Well, glad that you're still standing." Krem clapped her on the shoulder. "Now, want to get in some training?"

Aylin grinned. "I've been cooped up in bed for a week. Damn right I do."

"Great, let's go then!"

* * *

A crowd had gathered around the training field and quickly grabbed Cullen and Cassandra's attention as they returned to the training field.

"What's going on?"

Someone ran by, only stopping when Cullen called to them. "Yes, Commander?"

"What's going on at the training field?"

"Oh, one of the Chargers is sparring with the men." he held up his coin purse. "She's really good, too. We're placing bets on who wins!"

Cullen and Cassandra looked at each other, somehow knowing who they'd find into the sparring ring. They hurried to the field, pushing their way to the front.

"Maker's breath..!"

In the center of the training field was Aylin and Rylen, squaring off against each other.

Cullen made to stop them, but the Iron Bull stopped him and shook his head. "She should be in bed, resting!"

"Just watch, Cullen. She needs this right now."

Cullen watched as Rylen lunged at Aylin, his attacked parried as Aylin dipped down and caught his blade against her own.

"A bit rusty there, are we?" Rylen said, chuckling.

Aylin stuck out her tongue playfully. "Been bed ridden for a week, Rylen, cut a girl some slack."

Rylen threw back his shield when Aylin tried to get behind him, catching her off guard and throwing her back. Rylen winced when he heard her land hard and turned to find her crumpled on the ground. "Shit..!" He hurried over to make sure she was OK, thinking her unconscious.

"Let me pass, Bull." Cullen said, glaring at the Qunari.

The Iron Bull chuckled as Krem looked at Cullen and said, "Just watch, Commander."

Cullen watched as Rylen got closer to Aylin only to have Aylin kick his feet out from under him and throw her foot up into his solar plecsis, sending him flying across the ring. "She feigned it?"

Krem nodded. "Cinder has been training hard with us for five years. She actually taught us that trick there." He looked up at the Iron Bull. "She's beaten all of us but you, right Chief?"

Cullen looked at the Iron Bull as he nodded.

"She's a good fighter. She thinks she still needs training, but in reality she could probably take down a dragon on her own."

Cullen watched as Aylin quickly gained her ground against Rylen. When Rylen knocked her sword from her hand, Aylin jumped back, pivoted and threw- actually _threw_ _-_ her shield at Rylen. Rylen tried to dodge it, and as he barely managed to get out of the way, Aylin came up behind him and had a dagger to his throat before he had time to blink.

"Do you yield, Rylen?"

Rylen nodded. "I yield."

Aylin lowered her dagger and stepped back, moving to retrieve her shield and her sword. As she shook hands with Rylen, the Iron Bull looked at Cullen.

"She has full mastery of her magik and yet she still doubts herself. Even in Denerim where she trained as an arcane warrior, she still doubts herself."

Cullen looked at him. "After watching her, she shouldn't have any reason to."

"The outbursts were a big cause of that. She's been afraid for a long time that at any moment, it could happen and she put us all in danger." the Iron Bull looked at Aylin as Krem came up and threw an arm around her shoulders. "She was on the run when we found her. It took some time, but I convinced her to join us so she didn't have to run anymore. She's a good kid."

Cullen looked at Aylin, seeing her really smile for the first time in years. As the crowd dispersed, he saw her head off towards the path that goes along the lake. He pushed his way through the remaining crowd and hurried after her.

* * *

Aylin found a nice place to sit and enjoy the chilled air atop on of the hills near the lake. She breathed in the fresh, crisp mountain air and sighed. "I missed Fereldan..."

"Then why don't you stay this time?"

Aylin looked behind her as Cullen climbed the hill and joined her. "It'd be nice to." She looked up at the Breach. "But until we stop this madness and seal the Breach, I'll go wherever I'm needed. Even if it isn't with the Chargers."

Cullen stood next to her and looked at the Breach. "We've a long way yet, but I have faith we will succeed." He looked down at her. "You put on quite the performance earlier."

Aylin looked at him. "What, my sparring match with Rylen?"

"Yes. Your skills have improved quite a bit since the last time I saw you fight." His brow furrowed a bit. "You should have been in bed resting, though."

Aylin sighed and stood, stretching. "I've been bed ridden for a week, Cullen. I needed to do something otherwise I'd have gone insane." She patted his shoulder. "Don't worry so much. You're too handsome to get anymore worry lines."

Cullen was a bit taken aback with that remark and hurried after her as she made her way back to the trail. "Aylin, wait."

She looked at him. "What?"

"Just tell me one thing." He looked at her, the hurt still there. "Why did you never write?"

Aylin's face fell and she looked away. "I was running, hiding, trying to keep my distance and keep you safe. I knew if I told you where I was, or if Varric found me again, you'd just come after me."

"You could have at least told me you were OK."

Aylin looked at him, tears in her eyes. "I wasn't though, Cullen."

Cullen stopped short of himself. 'Aylin...'

"I haven't been OK in a long time. For years I've been fighting my outbursts, constantly afraid of hurting the people around me. I tried to stay away, try to stay hidden until I could find a way to make them stop." Aylin let the tears fall. "I was terrified that if you found me, if anyone found me, I'd have an outburst and seriously hurt you." She looked away. "Or worse."

"Aylin..."

She wiped away her tears and looked at the path back to the village. "I never stopped loving you, you know." She left things at that and made her way back to the village, leaving Cullen standing there speechless.

Cullen rubbed his neck and sighed. "And I never stopped loving you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Two months later...**

"Aylin, your presence is requested in the war room."

Aylin had been helping with the horses when one of the soldiers approached her. "Oh?"

"Immediately, if you please."

"I'll be right there."

The soldier saluted her and left to return the message.

"Go ahead, lass."

Aylin looked at Master Dennet. "You sure?"

Dennet nodded. "You've helped more than enough today, lass. Thank you."

Aylin smiled. "I'm always willing to help."

"You should hurry. If you're being summoned, there's a few people there you wouldn't want to annoy being late."

Aylin nodded. "True. I'll see you later then, Master Dennet."

Dennet waved as Aylin hurried off. He looked at the horses and smiled. "She's a good lass."

* * *

A knock came at the door to the war room and it opened.

"Excuse me, I hope I'm not interrupting?" Aylin asked, stepping inside.

"Not at all." Leliana answered, smiling. "Please, come in."

Aylin shut the door behind her and stepped closer to the war table. "You asked for me?"

"Indeed." Cassandra stepped closer to her. "We understand you are a mage, that you trained in arcane magik."

"I did." Aylin looked at Leliana. "Wynne taught me. She said that you had encountered an ancient elven spirit who passed on the knowledge to her and Luther."

Leliana nodded. "They both excelled in mastering the techniques."

"Will that be an issue, Seeker?" Aylin asked, looking back at Cassandra.

"Not in the slightest. Despite you being a mage, you have shown a remarkable restraint in using your magik and incredible skills with close quarter combat."

"We have discussed this for some time now, Skipper." Leliana said. "We would like you to join Commander Cullen and help oversee the training of our forces."

Aylin's eyes widened. "Really?" She looked at Cullen. "You want me to work with you?"

Cullen nodded. "We've already spoken to your company chief. He was the one who suggested it to us."

"Your knowledge in arcane magik, in addition to your combative skills would be an invaluable asset to the Inquisition." Josephine added.

Aylin looked at each of them, then at the war table.

Leliana could see that she was struggling with her decision. "Aylin, you've proven yourself among our people. We aren't just asking you to act as a tutor. We'd like to promote you to an official rank within the Inquisition."

"You would be promoted to Knight-Enchanter." Cassandra said.

Aylin looked up at that. "Knight-Enchanter?"

"You are the only arcane warrior in the Inquisition." Leliana said.

"What about Vivienne? She boasts of her greater knowledge of arcane magik." Aylin pointed out.

"Vivienne is a First Enchanter and a mage of the Imperial Court above all else." Josephine said.

"She may have knowledge of the arcane arts, but she does not employ them. And we've seen no one better than you." Cassandra added.

Aylin looked at Cullen, then to Cassandra. "And will I be working with the Commander, or are you putting a collar on me and handing him the leash?"

"Aylin, that is not-"

"I will not be collared and leashed like I'm just someone's pet." Aylin retorted. "I'm a mage above all else to you, isn't that right Lady Seeker? What makes you think I would agree to such a request knowing the apprehensions you have towards mages?"

"Skipper, you know that's not what we're asking." Leliana said, trying to make her see reason.

"It's alright, Leliana. I understand her distrust." Cassandra, looking to her for a moment before returning her attention to Aylin as Aylin excused herself.

"Oh dear..."

"I will speak with her." Cassandra said. "Wait here."

"Try the prayer chamber." Cullen said, rubbing his neck. "She prays when she is stressed like this."

Cassandra nodded and left the war room.

"Cullen, you know we wouldn't leash her." Leliana said, looking at him. "You know her best out of all of us. Does she not trust us?"

Cullen shook his head. "It isn't that she doesn't trust us."

"Then what is it?" Josephine asked.

"I fear it is because she doesn't trust herself." Cullen said. He looked down at the war table. "For so long she was in so much pain, always trying to hide it or run from it for fear of hurting those around her. She has always been strong, but seeing her like that..."

"It nearly broke her." Leliana finished, having seen the same as him. "No wonder she would question if we would leash her..."

"But that is not our intention!" Josephine insisted.

"You must understand, Josephine, that Aylin has suffered much more than she lets on." Cullen said, looking at the ambassador. "She lost everything when Fereldan's Circle fell during the Blight. She trained in secret to learn to control her magik when she found out about it and then she lost the one person who had looked after her as much as her brother had because of her magik. She fled for fear of hurting someone else and suffered her outbursts alone."

"Oh... I see..."

"Perhaps Cassandra could make her understand." Leliana said, sighing. "She would be the best person to do so. She has seen herself that Aylin is no danger to anyone."

"Let's hope you are right." Cullen said, looking at the door.

* * *

"Hey, Cinder!"

Aylin ignored the Chargers and marched up to the Iron Bull, punching him.

"What the hell, Cinder?" Krem demanded, looking at her like she was crazy.

"How dare you, Bull. How fucking dare you." Aylin glared at him. "If you wanted to get rid of me that badly, you should have just kicked me out of the company instead of handing me over to the Inquisition to be leashed like a saarebas!"

The Iron Bull rubbed his jaw, wincing. "That was a good punch."

"How could you, Bull?" Aylin demanded. "Without even saying a word to me first?"

"You won't be leashed, Cinder." he said, looking at her. "They need you more than the Chargers do."

Aylin scoffed and shook her head. "Unbelievable.." She turned and stormed off, letting the tavern door slam behind her. She wandered about the village for a bit, trying to calm down. She stopped just in front of the Chantry and looked at the Breach.

"Aylin?"

Aylin looked up as Cassandra joined her. "Come to change my mind?"

"I have." Cassandra said, looking at her. "Aylin, you will not be collared and leashed. There is no need."

Aylin looked at her. "And what if I'm still a danger to everyone? The outbursts won't happen anymore, but who's to say they didn't change me? What if I can't control my magik anymore?"

"Is that why you do not use it?"

Aylin looked down at her hands and nodded. "I don't know what damage has been done to my body, to my mind... I don't want to hurt someone else..."

Cassandra looked at the sky. "I was the one who burned away the blood magik that kept its hold of you."

"And I am grateful for that, but I-"

"I am also the one who has determined that you are not a danger to anyone, including yourself." Cassandra said, looking at her. "Part of my abilities as a Seeker is to set the lyrium in someone's blood aflame. When I burned away the blood magik that had latched onto your own magik, I sensed that your own magik was safe while being raw and untapped. You have a very pure magik, unlike anything I've ever seen." She smiled reassuringly. "I am confident in your abilities and your mastery of magik. You are not nor will become a danger to anyone. I do not even believe you capable of possession."

Aylin looked at her, suddenly reminded of Wynne. She chuckled and smiled.

"What?"

"You remind me of my old mentor, Wynne. She said something similar the last time I saw her." She looked at the statue of Andraste. "Thank you, Cassandra."

"There is no need for you to be leashed, no need for you to be watched. I would stake my own life on your abilities."

Aylin looked at her. "Really?"

Cassandra nodded. "Is that enough to convince you?"

Aylin smiled. "I suppose it is."

"Then let's return to the war room."

* * *

The door of the war room opened and Cassandra and Aylin entered.

"Have you reconsidered, Aylin?" Josephine asked.

Aylin looked at Cassandra and nodded. "After Cassandra's reassurance, I have decided to accept the position you have extended to me." She bowed her head. "I must also apologize for how I spoke to you earlier. I hope you can understand my mistrust of the situation."

"We do. And we must also apologize for leading you to believe we had any other intentions." Josephine said.

Aylin straightened herself and looked around the table. "I am grateful for the trust you all have in me and I hope I do not disappoint any of you." Her eyes settled on Cullen for a moment.

"You won't, Skipper." Leliana smiled. "You never have."

Aylin smiled at that. "Thank you, again. Now, if you would excuse me, there's someone I need to apologize to as well." She looked at Cullen. "If we could begin tomorrow, Commander, I will be at the training field at first light when the first session begins."

"That would be acceptable."

Aylin bowed her head once more and left, closing the door behind her.

"Well, now that we've gotten that taken care of," Leliana said. She looked at Cullen. "You can finally rekindle your old flame."

"What are you-" Cullen's face turned bright red.

"Does the Commander have a thing for our new Knight-Enchanter?" Cassandra chuckled.

"Oh, quite." Leliana said, smiling. "He's had a crush on her for years."

"I just hope they can focus on their duties without making doe eyes at each other." Josephine added, giggling.

"Maker's breath..." Cullen was turning redder by the second as the three women teased him about Aylin. He had to smile to himself though. He was glad that she was back, that she was safe. He still loved her, but five years apart would put a strain on their relationship. It would take time, but he had hoped they could rekindle what they had before.


	15. Chapter 15

Aylin wanted to apologize to the Iron Bull right away, but she figured it'd be better to wait. So the following morning before the first training session of the day, she went to find him.

"Come on, Krem, you need to get that move down!"

Krem tried to block and push forward with his shield, then stepped back to catch his breath. He noticed Aylin coming up and he nodded in greeting.

"Cinder."

"Hey, Krem. Could I steal Bull for a few minutes?"

Krem nodded. "Chief?"

The Iron Bull stood. "Take a break, Krem. Cinder, come with me."

Aylin followed him to the sparring ring, catching a sword and shield as he tossed them to her. "Bull?"

"You actually fractured my jaw yesterday." the Iron Bull said, grabbing a sword and shield as well. "Not even Krem has been able to do that. I want to see what else you've got."

Aylin smiled. "So you aren't mad?"

"Nah. I should have said something to you first." He took a stance.

"Still, though, I overreacted. I'm sorry." Aylin replied, taking a stance of her own.

"No harm, no foul. The healers patched me up good."

"Did I really hit you that hard?"

The Iron Bull smirked as he nodded. "You did. Now let's see if you can hit harder." He lunged at her, bringing down his sword.

Aylin caught his sword with hers, threw it back at him then lunged to make her first attack.

* * *

Cullen stepped through the gate and heard a crowd cheering and a clash of steel. He looked over at the training field and he knew immediately. Sighing, he made his way to the sparring ring.

"Commander?"

"What's going on, Rylen?"

Rylen grinned and motioned for him to follow.

Cullen followed Rylen as they made to the front of the crowd and his eyes widened when he saw Aylin and the Iron Bull sparring.

"She's strong, Commander. And she's actually got him on the defense!"

Cullen watched as Aylin forced the Iron Bull back, nearly knocking him off his feet. He saw her smirk, then ready herself as the Iron Bull retaliated. "Impressive..."

"She's gotten better, hasn't she, Curly?"

Cullen looked down to see Varric collecting bets. "Why am I not surprised?"

"What?" Varric chuckled and shrugged. "Skipper has him on the defense. When was the last time you've seen a Qunari on defense like that?"

Cullen looked between Aylin and the Iron Bull, the night of the Qunari invasion popping into his mind. Just like the Qunari she was facing off against before she was shot with an arrow, Aylin side stepped around the Iron Bull and knocked his feet out from under him. She jumped back as he fell and took a defensive stance.

"Not bad, Cinder." the Iron Bull said, groaning as he got to his feet. "But you can do better." He lunged at her, slamming his shield into hers and knocking her back onto the ground.

Aylin landed hard on her back, dazed for a moment, but she rolled out of the way as the Iron Bull brought his shield down on her. She managed to get to her feet, but the Iron Bull took her shield- which had been knocked from her hand- and threw it along the ground, tripping her. She skid across the ground into one of the storage chests, dropping her sword.

Cullen could see she was out of breath and the Iron Bull was pushing her to her limits. He watched as the Iron Bull advanced on her, kicking her sword far enough away from her to where she couldn't reach it.

"Come on, Cinder. You're going to lose if you don't up your game." the Iron Bull said as he advanced. "Stop holding back."

"Who says I am?" Aylin said, spitting a bit of blood on the ground next to her as she forced herself upright.

"What are you afraid of?" the Iron Bull asked, bringing his sword down on her and barely missing as she ducked and rolled behind him. "Why won't you use your magik?"

Aylin scrambled to her feet, backing away to gain some distance from him. 'At this rate, he's going to kill me...' She looked around when she heard someone call to her.

"Skipper, use this!"

She caught a small bundle that Varric tossed her way and opened it. Inside, was the hilt of a sword made of volcanic aurum with a lazurite stone set near where the blade would be. She could feel a surge of magik course through it and she knew what it was immediately. She looked up just in time to see the Iron Bull charging at her and barely dodged his attack.

"Focus, Cinder!"

Aylin took her stance and looked at him. "You're not playing fair, Bull. If I didn't know better, I'd think you were trying to kill me." She jumped out of the way as he slashed at her.

"If you don't focus and stop holding back, you're going to die. By my hand or another's." the Iron Bull said. "Stop being afraid of your magik!"

Aylin looked at him and understood. He wasn't trying to kill her, but trying to push her and make her understand that while her magik was a last resort for her it was still a tool to be used in battle. She ropped the cloth the hilt was packaged in and gripped the hilt with both hands. She closed her eyes, focusing her magik into the blade. She imagined a blade forming at the edge of the hilt and drew on the resonance of the materials used to craft the hilt. Dodging the Iron Bull's attack, she opened her eyes then charged at him.

Cullen watched as a blade of magikal energy formed at the edge of the hilt Varric had tossed her, seeing both fire and ice. His eyes widened as she expertly dodged the Iron Bull's attack, wondering if she had sensed it since her eyes were closed. He watched Aylin charge at the Iron Bull, swinging the magik blade at him. Her attack caught him off guard and flung him across the ring, right into some of the soldiers gathered. He looked from where the Iron Bull landed to where Aylin stood, now in a defensive stance as she watched her opponent. He looked back at the Iron Bull as he stood, laughing.

"There it is! Finally!"

Aylin looked at him and smirked. "I finally understand."

"Good." the Iron Bull walked over to her as she dissipated the magik and the blade disappeared. "This is why I suggested the Inquisition take you into their ranks. You've been an asset to the Chargers, one of our best, but the Inquisition needs you more."

Aylin looked at him. "Thanks, Bull." She saw the gash across his chest and her face fell. "Bull..."

The Iron Bull looked down at his gash and chuckled. "It's alright, Cinder. Don't worry."

Aylin shook her head. "No, let me heal you."

The Iron Bull stood still as Aylin sheathed her weapon and placed both hands over his wound. He winced as she started to knit the muscles and tissues back together, and looked around the crowd. They were all amazed by her and he smiled when he didn't see a single look of fear in their eyes. He looked down at Aylin when she finished and stepped back. "You did good, Aylin. I'm proud of you."

Aylin smiled at that. "Thanks, Bull." She looked around the crowd, surprised that they were applauding her. She met Cullen's gaze when she found him standing next to Varric and she couldn't help but return his smile.


End file.
